The Fairy and the Speedster
by KayLeeTheDreamer
Summary: Relationships are complicated, especially when both are enhanced Avengers with their own demons. Take a look at the different stages of Pietro and Ivy's relationship. SPIN OFF/ Semi - Sequel: of Borrowed Time: Pietro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff / OC also a sprinkling of Parental!Clint/Ivy
1. Chapter 1

A Cute but Odd Couple

Quick note: _Italics =_ Russian

Steve Rogers watched as Pietro Maximoff and Ivy continued to spar with each other, each trying to one up the other.

"They sure are a weird pair" Sam spoke up, snapping the soldier out of his trance "Pretty sure both of them are insane"

"Only when they spar with each other" Steve chuckled remembering the last time that it happened they had nearly wrecked the gym (though in their defence some of it had been Wanda and Vision trying to put an end to their training) "Ivy has a habit of trapping her opponents and Pietro doesn't stop zipping around"

"Aren't you worried about them?"

"Not anymore"

"Two super powered people fighting with each other and you don't think something could go wrong? You're crazy" Sam told Steve before they dodged two vines that Pietro had avoided "Ivy aim for Pietro not us"

"Sorry" the blonde called out as one of her vines wrapped around the silver haired man's ankle and sent him flying back.

"Seriously?" Pietro asked as he sat up on his elbows glaring at the girl who just giggled as vines kept him down.

"Guess I win this time"

"Not true _moy tsvetok_ " Pietro whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her and pinned her to the ground, having escaped her vines "I win"

Steve and Sam decided once the fight was over that they should head back inside and give the couple some privacy, especially once the Sokovian started tickling the fairy who was giggling and trying to get away from the attack.

"That's adorable" Sam said as they went to the inside training room "Sickenly so, but freaking adorable"

"They are perfect for each other" Steve smiled

…..

Ever since Ivy had her nightmare she had spent most nights in Pietro's room, being with the Sokovian helped her sleep better at night and she was able to return the favour when he dreamt about losing his family. No one on the team cared too much about this new set up, Clint had reservations at the beginning but seeing how calmly she slept when in Pietro's company, compared to when the speedster was on a mission, stopped him from doing or saying anything about it.

It was Tony who had the most to say about the sleeping arrangement, majority of it being crude remarks to the couple.

"So is speedy as fast in the sack as he is out of bed?" Tony asked Ivy, the blonde turning as red as Wanda's jacket before burying her face in her hands in embarrassment

"Ignore him" Wanda snapped as Pietro looked about ready to punch Tony, as the billionaire kept baiting the youngest girl until he teasingly mentioned something way to intimate/private which caused Pietro to snap and punch the Iron Man in the gut.

" _Say anything like that to her again and I will end you"_ Pietro snarled at Tony who crumpled to the floor " _Ivy is mine_ "

"Pietro" Ivy whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and resting her forehead on his back in an attempt to calm him down

" _He insulted you, he needs to pay for that_ "

"I have no idea what you're saying. Wanda what is he saying?" Ivy asked as her boyfriend's twin just shook her head.

"I love you _moy tsvetok_ " Pietro whispered as Ivy lead him away from Tony before the billionaire ended up dead.

This was when Tony Stark learnt that Ivy and Pietro's sex life was completely off limits if he wanted to live, actually it was when he leant that he shouldn't talk about their relationship in general.

"You really shouldn't tease them like that" Natasha told Tony who was kneeled over clutching his stomach "One of these days you'll do something that even Ivy won't be able to stop him from killing you"

…

"Guess I was right about Maximoff being your knight in shining armour" Clint teased Ivy who was sat on Pietro's lap drinking a cup of coffee

"What?" Pietro asked looked down at his girlfriend who shot the archer a dirty look

"Nothing" Ivy told her boyfriend before focusing on Clint "Why'd you bring that up?"

"Because you were starting to have a normal life, now you are an Avenger" Clint spoke the previous smile on his face fading "After Sokovia I wanted you to have a happy normal life"

"For me this is normal and I am happy"

"As long as you're happy"

"I am" Ivy smiled as she leant her head on Pietro's shoulder. As Clint saw this he couldn't help but feel slightly sad at this, he was the closest thing that Ivy had to a father and he viewed the blonde as a daughter.

"So this is how it feels when you realise that your little girl is growing up" Clint whispered under his breath "She couldn't have picked a less annoying little shit could she?"

…

It wasn't a secret that Pietro was incredibly protective of his sister and girlfriend, especially after it had caused problems in the couple's relationship at the beginning. After Ivy had been taken a risk on a mission, a risk that saved Clint and Wanda's lives but if it failed it could have killed her, when Pietro found out what the blonde had done the two ended up in a heated argument – which led to the training room looking like the Amazon Rainforest.

While Wanda had felt jealous about the blonde's relationship with her brother when they first started dating, she had to admit she felt for the Fairy who right after her fight with Pietro looked completely heartbroken.

"Pietro, why don't you go talk to her" Wanda tried to convince her brother, who was acting worse than when Ivy went on an extended mission "You love her"

" _You should be happy about this, you don't like moy tsvetok_ " Pietro snapped in his native tongue,

" _Pietro, this has nothing to do with what I feel about Ivy_ "

" _Why not?_ "

" _Because I don't hate her, I'm jealous_ " Wanda retorted before looking to the side " _It was you and I for so long_ "

" _Wanda, you're my sister. Nothing is changing that_ "

" _I know that now. Ivy told me something that made me realise how lucky we are_ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Pietro asked, his body tensing at the mention of the petite blonde

" _She felt jealous of our relationship_ "

" _We're twins_ "

" _She meant that we always had each other, through all the bad I always knew you would be there with me. She was alone for most of her life, never had to worry about anyone else. It's why she takes risk, in her mind she doesn't think that she'll be missed if it backfires_ "

"Thanks sis" the speedster said as he hugged his sister before zipping off to find the youngest Avenger.

"Idiot" Wanda sighed under her breath

Ivy was currently taking her emotions out on a punching bag, something she had been doing since her argument with Pietro, only to freeze hid punch when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

" _Moy tsvetok_ " an accented voice whispered in her ear before nuzzling her neck " _I'm sorry_ "

"Pietro?" Ivy whispered, placing her hands on the arms around her waist "Pietro I-I'm …"

"You aren't alone anymore, you have people who care for you"

"Wanda told you?"

" _Da._ Please, be more careful on missions"

"I'll try"

"Ivy"

"I can't change overnight Speedy, just please be patient with me"

"Patience isn't easy for me, but I'll try" Pietro said as he spun his girlfriend around and hugged her tighter to his chest "As long as you're with me, it will be fine"

"I love you Pietro"

" _I love you too moy tsvetok_ "

The night after they made up, Ivy went back to sleeping in Pietro's room only to be met with a note addressed to the blonde resting on the Sokovian's bed. Slowly opening it up Ivy's eyes began to tear up, causing Pietro to look at what made his flower cry.

"Welcome to the Family Ivy

\- Wanda"

…

Authors Notes: And that is the first chapter of The Fairy and the Speedster, hope you liked it

This story is about bits and pieces of Pietro and Ivy's relationship as well as a few chapters of Fatherly!Clint and Ivy.

Bruce Banner/Hulk wasn't in this because is off somewhere and has no idea about them dating. Natasha Romanov/Black Widow doesn't has a segment because when I wrote it, it came out way to similar to Clint's.

This one was on how the Avenger's reacted to the relationship, if anyone has any ideas on something they'd like to see message me or comment and I'll see what I can do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fairy and the Hawk:

"Will you get down from there?!" Ivy called up to her partner on the mission who was currently up a tree trying to get a better view

"I'm getting another perspective" Clint called down causing the blonde to roll her eyes before flying up to the archer

"I could get it a lot easier than you could, I can also get higher"

"Don't show off kid"

"I'm not, I'm proving a point"

"That's not - LOOK OUT" the archer called, grabbing Ivy's wrist and pulling her closer to the tree, avoiding the bullets that nearly hit her "You okay?"

"I'm fine" the blonde nodded, sending a vine towards the people trying to kill them "You getting Sokovia flashbacks?"

"Which time?"

"Either, start shooting"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Clint snapped as one of his arrows exploded and the pair ended up on the ground "Come on, let's go" Placing his hand on the enhanced back the assassin pushed her forward and towards an environment that offered more shelter "You okay?"

"I'll live, you?"

"I'm good, let's lay low for a while. Even with your abilities, we're still outnumbered. The jet will be here soon"

"This is just like when we met" Ivy smiled slightly as she leant against the tree closest to her "Do you remember that?"

"Ivy that is one mission I'd never forget"

...

 _Sokovia: Two Years Prior_

 _"Find the weapon" Clint Barton aka Hawkeye muttered under his breathe as he ran through the woods surrounding the country of Sokovia "An unidentified, weapon of mass destruction that could be anything. How hard could it be?"_

 _The archer had spent hours trying to find a lead, all of which lead to dead ends before he felt a weight collide with his back sending him to the ground "What the hell?"_

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" the blonde blur said, as she tried to stand up only to collapse onto the ground_

 _"GET HER!" voices called out leading the master assassin to look up at the Hydra agents standing around them aiming guns at them "Hand her over"_

 _"Not a chance" Clint responded, before shooting an arrow at each of the agents before grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her to a safer place "You okay?"_

 _"..." the young girl didn't say a word, merely curling up tighter into a ball, placing as much distance as she could between herself and the man_

 _"Why do they want you? Are you hurt? Are you a member of Hydra? Do you speak English?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Okay, that's a start, what's your name?"_

 _"Ivy"_

 _"I'm Clint. Can you tell me why they want you?" in answer to his question Ivy stood up and pulled Clint along behind her through the woods. The assassin began to realise how close he was to finding the weapon, the direction the teenager was leading him in had all the trees and plant life completely destroyed or a tangled mess. "Do you know what caused this?"_

 _"Yes" was the one worded answer Ivy gave as she stopped in front of where all the vines were going ... an open coffin sitting in six foot deep hole "This is why they want me?"_

 _"You buried someone?" Clint questioned the girl who had her hands clenched at her sides while shaking her head "You were the one buried?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Give us back the weapon" a Hydra agent told the pair standing in front of the coffin, having snuck up behind them_

 _"I don't have the weapon"_

 _"Hand it over"_

 _"Go away, leave me alone" Ivy repeated, green eyes glaring at the Hydra agent_

 _"Come with me, Baron von Strucker will be lenient if you come of your own free will"_

 _"No, LEAVE ME ALONE" as the blonde lost her temper the plant life surrounding them constricted around the agent and started tightening until he fell limply to the ground as did the petite weapon._

 _"Sir" Clint said into the comms as he picked the girl up and carried her away from where he was "I found the weapon"_

 _"Well done Agent Barton" Fury's voice rang out over the comms "Now destroy it, don't want it falling into the wrong hands"_

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that sir"_

 _"What was that Agent?"_

 _"The weapons a child sir, I'm bringing her back to base"_

 _"A child? You sure?"_

 _"I just saw her kill a man, sir you won't believe how she does it"_

 _By the time Ivy came around she was staring at a white ceiling, upon realizing that her wrists were cuffed to the bed's railing._

" _Relax" Clint told the girl who was trying to break free "It's just precaution"_

" _What do you want from me?" Ivy snapped as he undone one of the handcuffs_

" _To talk"_

" _My powers"_

" _That would be nice, ain't many people who can do what you do around" Director Fury said causing the girl to flinch and subconsciously grasp Clint's hand_

" _Born with my powers. Hydra experimented. Failed a mission, was buried alive. Got out. Met Robin Hood"_

" _You didn't want to join Hydra?" Clint asked as Ivy kept her grip on the archer's hand_

" _Please don't send me back. Please"_

" _I'm not going to let them hurt you"_

" _Agent Barton" Fury spoke to the assassin which was ignored_

" _You know anything about Hydra bases? Hydra members? Any information about their dealings?"_

" _Yes"_

" _You tell us the information, we keep you out of Hydra's hands"_

" _Really?" Ivy asked, as Clint handed her a note book and pen before the blonde started scribbling down_

" _You do that it's a deal" Fury smirked before calling Agent Barton over to him "This goes to hell, it's on your head Barton"_

" _I can't accept this Clint" Ivy told the archer who handed her an apartment key, acceptance letter into a high school and a decent amount of cash "You've done so much for me already"_

" _Then let me give you a shot at a normal life" Clint responded hugging the girl he wanted to help get her life back._

" _Thank you Clint"_

" _Just don't screw this up"_

" _I'll go to school, study, get a job. I'll live a normal life"_

" _Good, now here's my number kid call if you need anything at all"_

" _Thank you for everything Clint" Ivy whispered as she hugged the man who had become like a father to her, before breaking the embrace and headed towards the black car waiting to take her to her new start at life._

...

After the quinjet finally arrived to evacuate the pair of Avengers the two had several cuts and bruises scattered over their bodies, before Clint reached into his shirt pocket and handed Ivy an envelope

"What is this?" the blonde mumbled sleepily as she took the envelope before her eyes widened when she read it's content "Are you serious?"

"You said you felt like you lost a part of who you without one" Clint smiled weakly "If you don't want to use it then it's fin-" the archer was cut off by the tight hug the young girl gave him

"Thank you Clint"

...

When the jet landed back at HQ the blonde was immediately swept up by a blur of silver

"Can you give her a second to get off the jet Maximoff" Clint snapped at Sokovian male, who had just noticed tears in the blonde's green eyes

" _Moy tsvetok_ what's wrong? Did the old man hurt you?" Pietro asked Ivy, brushing her tears away with his thumb

"Look" Ivy said showing her boyfriend the piece of paper

"Ivy ... Barton?"

"Director Fury and Clint changed my name"

"I'm happy for you _moy tsvetok_ " Pietro smiled at his girlfriend "You felt like without one you lost a part of you"

...

Neither Clint nor Ivy realised that while she had a surname, within the next few months it would change again. She'd go from being Ivy Barton to becoming Ivy Maximoff

…

 **Authors Notes** : New chapter up Bit of backstory to Clint and Ivy (because their relationship is fun to write)

Thank you to the people who have commented and favourited this story

To **EmpressLupin** : You read my mind, in a few chapters that scene will be playing out


	3. Chapter 3

Another Life:

Breaking out of the wooden box that she was buried in Ivy looked at the two options ahead of her: escape into the woods and continue running for the rest of her life or head back to where she came from and eliminate the man who tried to kill her.

"No more running" Ivy muttered under her breath before making the trek back towards the looming castle, ignoring the pain coursing through her body, one thing on her mind – Destroying Baron von Strucker.

…..

"What is happening?!" Strucker called as the sound of alarms and gunfire continued to ring out around the base

"Sir! It's Ivy. She – she survived" one of the agents gasped out, looking completely terrified of the small blonde enhanced

"We buried her in a wooden box by the woods, of course she survived"

"She wants your head Sir"

"Then let me talk to her"

"I'm not in the mood for talking to you" Ivy snarled, causing the two men to tense "I would prefer to see your head on a stick"

"It was nothing personal child" Strucker said to the girl, a smile tugging on his face ignoring the vine that was making its way to his throat "You exceeded our expectations on what you are capable of"

"It was a test?"

"One you passed with flying colours. Now come my child, let's get you out of those rags and warm you up" at the man's words the vines disippated into a pile of harmless leaves as the blonde trailed behind him.

"Does this mean I am an agent now?"

"Yes child, you are a full-fledged Agent of Hydra. Hail Hydra"

"Hail Hydra" Ivy responded

…

" **I'm not used to being with another person"**

" **I doubt Speedy is either kid"**

" **What if I screw it up?"**

" **Then you'll fix it … the both of you together"**

…

One Year Later

"You should get better at hiding your distaste to Mr Pierce" Strucker told his favourite experiment as she was growing several plants "He is a valued agent"

"He scares me" Ivy responded "I need to go somewhere colder"

"Why?"

"The environment in which I grow the plants influences how they will turn out"

"I thought you grew them yourself, what does the environment have to do with it?"

"Way easier to grow, I can make more, with a more potent poison a lot faster"

"I have to return to Sokovia anyway, you shall come with me"

…

It had been five months since the twins had volunteered to be part of Strucker's research into enhanced humans and were beginning to see the payout from the excruciatingly painful experiments, they were beginning to get powers.

"I see you two are getting stronger" the head researcher spoke in a bored tone, he'd seen what was happening several years prior on Hydra's other enhanced.

"Dr Jameson!" a younger agent called out running to the elderly man who barely looked up from his notes "Baron Strucker's here"

"To see the twin's progress?"

"Yes sir"

"That isn't cause for concern then. They are progressing well"

"That's not it doctor. He brought Ivy with him" as the agent said the name of Strucker's favourite enhanced and secret weapon Dr Jameson froze up

"Why is she here?"

"No one knows, she just disappeared on her own just like last time"

"As long as she doesn't kill our agents again"

During the conversation the Wanda and Pietro looked at each other, neither of them understanding why one person could freak out the normally unshakable doctor.

…

" **Vykhodi za menya"**

" **What?"**

" **Marry me"**

" **Agent Barton, you have a mission. NOW!"**

" **Coming sir"**

…

Entering the Hydra base alongside Hydra, Ivy ignored the looks of terror from the agents who refused to look at her.

"Your reputation proceeds you Ivy" Strucker told his weapon who just continued to stare ahead as she trailed behind her boss "Now come along"

"Coming sir" the enhanced responded going down the narrow hallways towards the place that amplified her abilities, making her a human weapon.

"Go do your own thing"

"Yes sir"

…

Whilst Strucker decided had business he needed to take care of with Dr Jameson, Ivy stayed in her own area reading

"You think your special because your Strucker's little freak?" the Hydra agent glared at the blonde who was sat at a chair reading a book on toxicology

"What do you want?" Ivy asked sounding bored, barely looking up from the book

"You dead" the agent smirked before shooting the girl in the chest. The blonde fell to the ground as two vines choked the life out of the man who shot her, as all the life drained from her eyes

…

" _ **Stay with me moy tsvetok, don't die on me**_ "

…

" **She's lost to much blood"**

" **You have to fix her, save her"**

" **Mr Maximoff we are doing all that we can to save her"**

" **Pietro Ivy's strong she'll be f-fine, she has to be"**

" **Not very convincing when you break down crying Wanda. Steve take Wanda to get something to calm her nerves. Pietro calm down before I get Maria to tranquilise you. Barton stop glaring at the doctors and let them save Ivy's life. Stark you say one sarcastic comment and I will shoot you"**

" **Ivy told me she went to hell and back when she was with Hydra"**

" **Where are you going Maximoff?"**

" **To kill the bastard who thinks he can mess with** _ **moy tsvetok**_ **and get away with it"**

" **Wait up Pietro"**

" **You're not going to stop me old man"**

" **Wasn't planning to. I'm going to put an arrow between this guy's eyes"**

…


	4. Chapter 4

The Right Life (Continuation of 'Another Life')

For the first time in years Pietro Maximoff was sat completely still and staring at the wall

"Pietro what's wrong?" Wanda asked her twin

" _I proposed to Ivy_ " Pietro sighed before his sister hugged him

" _That is wonderful Pietro, why didn't you say anything_ "

" _Because she didn't say anything, she just left on a mission_ "

" _I'm sorry_ " Wanda whispered as she hugged her brother.

…

Whilst on her mission Ivy was completely distracted the words Pietro had said to her just before she left were running through her mind on a loop 'Marry me'

"You okay Ivy?" Sam asked as the pair flew over head "You seem out of it"

"Just thinking" the blonde responded as she began her descent downwards into the warehouse

"About loverboy?"

"Why is it always a creepy warehouse?"

"You don't want to talk about your relationship I see" Sam sighed as the pair landed on the warehouses roof "So let's go get the information these guys stole"

…

Once inside the warehouse Falcon and Pixie both split up and went in different directions, as Ivy looked through the files.

"I feel your pain" a voice said from behind the blonde enhanced who whipped around and stared at the man who had snuck up behind. A tall older man was smirking at her, a man she remembered from her past "I'm afraid I am to blame for that pain"

"Dr Jameson" Ivy gasped, subconsciously taking a step back. While the former researcher for Hydra just stared at her before closing his eyes

"I'm afraid I have been the cause for most of your pain and inability to move on with your life. Let me fix that"

"Like you said you'd fix me when I was young"

"No, emotional healing" Jameson told the girl as his hand started to glow a faint yellow before placing it on the girl's forehead "See what would have happened to you to had you remained a Hydra agent"

As the blonde fell to the floor unconscious Dr Jameson brushed a lock of hair behind the girl's ear while whispering apologies to the girl.

"I don't know why you care about what happens to the freak Doc" Kyle Jones, a former hydra agent, told his former superior

"After what Hydra put her through, she deserves some piece of mind"

"You're too soft Doctor" Kyle smirked before shooting the doctor and moving the gun to the enhanced on the ground, before leaving the crime scene only to be knocked out by having a metal wing slam into his face.

…

"I need evac now" Sam shouted into his comm after finding Ivy in a pool of her own blood, the gunshot alerted him to the situation. Having knock

"What happened Sam?" Natasha answered calmly in an attempt to calm down the man

"Ivy's shot, assailant is restrained. She's losing blood way to fast"

"Evac's ETA is four minutes. Keep her steady"

"I have the easy job, you get to tell Speedy that his girlfriend is on the verge of death"

…

By the time that Ivy was back at HQ she was continuing to lose blood and was in critical condition, she had teams of doctors around her making their best efforts. Pietro and Clint had both disappeared after she was brought in, it took a few hours before they came back, in that time there was no word about the blonde's condition

"Where's the guy?" Steve asked the two men once they came back, Pietro's knuckles caked in blood

"Fury's taking him somewhere" Clint snapped, annoyed that the former SHIELD director had stopped him killing the man who shot his 'daughter' "Any word?"

"Silence count?" Natasha sighed as she continued to comfort Wanda who was shook up about what happened to her best friend and future sister-in-law. The team continued to sit in silence for what felt like a lifetime before a doctor came out.

"How is she?" Clint asked as the team clammored around the doctor, who to his credit did not shrink away from the people around him.

"She is a very lucky young woman" the doctor said "She lost a great deal of blood but in time she'll make a full recovery"

"Can we see her?" Wanda asked as she held on to her brother's arm

"Yes, as long as your quiet. She is going to be weak for a while"

"Thank you"

…...

Ivy had been unconscious for several days and in that time Pietro had never left her side, he spoke to her, held her hand and just stayed with her. His blue eyes where the first thing that Ivy saw when she woke up

"Yes" Ivy croaked out as Pietro tightening his hold on the blonde's hand

"Ivy!"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I'll marry you Pietro" Ivy said staring at her the man she loved "Sorry it took so long to answer you"

"I love you Ivy"

"I love you too Pietro"

…

 **Authors Notes** :  
I hope you like the story and the two chapters in one day.

If anyone has something they'd like to see happen in this story, comment or message me and I'll see what I can do about it

So T.T.F.N my lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

Similarities and More Questions:

" _Come on Ella we need to go, before they come back" a blonde girl told the six year old who was hiding in her closest holding a small pink stuffed bunny to her chest "It's gonna be okay. I promise"_

" _I'm scared Anna" the girl cried as her sister helped her out of her hiding place_

" _Don't be, I'm going to take you somewhere safe. I promise" Anna said as she placed a jacket and backpack on the smaller child "No one will hurt you ever again"_

…..

Ever since Ivy had come back from her mission with Falcon she was never alone and had to have someone with her 24/7 … a fact that got real old real quick.

"Thanks Wanda" Ivy told the dark haired Sokovian who had taken over the **babysitting** detail from Clint.

"You looked the same as when you found out you weren't allowed to fly" Wanda rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of the blonde's bed, taking note of the bandages that were wrapped across her chest and across her right shoulder "How you feel?"

"Like killing the next person who babies me"

"Why do you think I took over Clint's detail?"

"Because you love me?" Ivy giggled as Wanda just flicks the green eyed girl's forehead "Pietro got sent on a mission didn't he?"

"Da. Thought I would stop you from trying to kill the rest of the Avengers while he was away."

While Wanda stayed with Ivy the pair mainly talked about trivial things, what books Wanda was currently reading, how Ivy's attempts to learn Russian were going, with the Sokovian occasionally bringing up stories about her and Pietro's childhood.

"You two would have been such cute kids" Ivy giggled after hearing about how much trouble the twins had caused in their childhood.

"You would have been as well" Wanda smiled back at the blonde, who just shook her head

"If I ever learn who I was before the whole Hydra ordeal"

"Maybe one day you will"

"If not, it doesn't matter" Ivy smiled as she leant her head on her best friends shoulder "I already have a pretty amazing family"

…...

" _Anna I'm scared" the blonde cried as she and sister were curled up on the backseat of the bus heading as far away from their house as possible "What if they find us again?"_

" _They won't Ella. You and I are going to keep running, no matter what. No matter what we don't look back" Anna comforted her sister, who was playing with 'Flora' the pink bunny that Anna had given Ella for her fifth birthday._

" _Where will we go?"_

" _An adventure, it'll be fun"_

" _If you say so" Ella yawned as she curled into the girl's side and started to fall asleep as Anna started humming a lullaby._

…

Upon returning from his mission Pietro had gone to the infirmary after debriefing Fury where he saw his twin and fiancée laughing between themselves.

"He really did that?" Ivy asked between giggles while Wanda spoke animatedly to the blonde

"What are you to talking about?" Pietro asked as he zipped into the room, causing the two females to break out into another fit of giggles, causing the silverette to look between them in confusing

"Don't worry about it" Wanda chuckled before turning to the blonde "You want to hear any more about stories, come find me"

"I'll take you up on that" Ivy smiled as she hugged Wanda who left the infirmary "How was the mission Pietro?"

"Easy and boring" Pietro responded as he sat next to her on the bed "I thought the old man was supposed to stay with you today"

"Wanda decided to keep me company"

"Why?"

"Because she, Nat and Vision are the only ones who don't treat me like I'm made of glass"

"You got shot _moy tsvetok_ " Pietro whispered as he brushed his fingers over the bandages covering the blonde's torso "you need rest"

"Pietro" was all Ivy said as she held his hand in hers.

…

 _Anna's dark green eyes stared at the newspaper ball in front of her before moving her gaze to the tiny blonde holding it out to her._

" _What is it?" the slightly older girl asked as she took the present in her hand after opening the ball to reveal a beaded bracelet with name A – N – N – A spelt out "Ella where'd you get this?"_

" _I …. Borrowed the beads, like you borrow money for us" Ella smiled up at her sister who returned the smile_

" _Thank you sweetie, but no more '_ borrowing' _leave that up to me"_

" _I promise. You really like it"_

" _I do" Anna said as she put the bracelet on having to loop it around her wrist twice so that it stayed on._

…

Upon being released from the infirmary, Pietro had decided to take Ivy out for the day feeling that she had been cooped up for too long.

"You didn't have to do this Pietro" Ivy smiled at her boyfriend as she sipped her coffee

"You needed to get out before you turn the tower into a jungle ... again" Pietro teased as he brushed a lock of blonde hair behind his fiancée's ear

"That was an accident"

"You tossed Stark out of a window"

"He was annoying me"

"Of course he was"

.

"I'm sorry" Pietro mumbled after a few minutes of silence, causing the female to tilt her head in confusion "You hated being in the infirmary. I can't lose you Ivy"

"Pietro, it's fine, I understand that you want to keep me safe. It's just our lifestyle makes it harder"

"Doesn't mean that I won't worry about you, I can't keep you locked in a tower"

"If you were with me, I wouldn't complain" Ivy smiled as she leant over the table and kissed his cheek.

...

 _Ignoring the searing pain rushing through her side Ella looked up and saw her sister laying on the ground with a large pool of blood beneath her._

 _"Anna wake up, please wake up" Ella cried as she shook the older blonde "Anna. Come on. Wake up."_

 _"She isn't waking up anytime soon kid" the man standing over her before a needle went into her arm causing her to become disorientated before falling into unconsciousness as she was taken away from her only family._

 _Neither Ella nor the man heard the six year old say one word as she saw her twin being taken away "Ella"_

...

Fury and Clint were staring at the information that had been gathered from the warehouse where Ivy was shot.

"No wonder she was so terrified when I found her" Clint said as he had to stop reading the detailed report of the experiments that were performed on the blonde during her youth.

"That's not all" Fury interjected "We ran her DNA again"

"Again? Didn't you do that before?"

"We got no hits two years ago, we got a hit today"

"With who?"

"A con artist" Fury said as he held out a file to the archer who flicked through it

"She has several aliases. Was she ever caught?"

"She's good at what she does, never been caught"

"How'd we find her then?"

"She was able to get classified information from several of our agents"

"She HYDRA?"

"No know affiliations"

"So what she's Ivy's mother?"

"Sister"

Clint didn't respond any further to the information that he was given about his daughter's past, he just continued to read the file about her only known biological family, before closing the file which had one name stamped on it ANNABELLE WINTERS

…

 **Authors Notes** : Sorry about the delay in updating but I have several assignments due in the next two weeks so updates will be uploaded when I have the time as well as illness and .

Anyone who has a specific scene in mind feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do

 **Planned Chapters at the Moment:**

Past Lives/Reincarnation

Wedding Plans/Wedding Stress

The Wedding

Pregnancy/Family


	6. Chapter 6

**Small Moments of Peace and Quiet**

Clint poured over the files that he had pulled on Annabelle Winters, hoping to find a way to track down the elusive grifter.

"So this is Ivy's sister?" Natasha asked as she snuck into the room the archer had boxed himself in, picking up a picture of a tall blonde woman with dark green eyes "They look so similar"

"Apart from the eyes" Clint snapped as he looked at the only photo that showed Anna's full face, the woman's eyes didn't show the look of pain, sadness and distrust the the youngest Avenger had. "Ivy was seven when she ended up in Hydra's lab, why wasn't she with her?"

"Because she would have been the same age at the time, you can't expect her to fight off Hydra agents" Clint didn't say anything after Natasha's words, knowing that the red headed assassin was right. Anna would have been a child at the time of Ivy's kidnapping, what he didn't understand was why there was no mention of any other family. "Who are you Annabelle Winters?"

…..

"Clint's been acting weird lately" Ivy muttered as she aimed a punch at Steve who blocked it "you know why?"

"Can't say I do" Steve responded as he kicked the blonde's legs out from under her causing her to land on the ground, which her response was a swift kick to the shin causing the super soldier to freeze for a second giving the blonde ample opportunity to get onto her feet and knee her leader in the gut "You're getting better at hand to hand"

"Natasha's been teaching me a few things" Ivy smirked before she was flipped onto the ground

"Still have a ways to go though Ivy"

"I guess so"

"Any reason why you wanted to train with me today?" Steve asked as he helped the blonde of the ground.

"In a fight I depend on my powers, I've seen first-hand what happens when our powers fail without a backup plan"

"Why did you choose me not Romanov or Maximoff to help you train?"

"Because you know what it's like to fight an opponent stronger than you that and you haven't seen me at my lowest"

"You should cool down and rest, don't overdo it"

"Later Cap" Ivy grinned as she headed to take a long hot shower.

….

"You have got to stop arguing with Stark Pietro" Wanda told her brother who she had to stop from punching Tony (again)

"He should learn that mine and Ivy's sex life is off limit then" the Sokovian snarled before muttering a few choice words under his breath.

"Pietro, calm down"

"Why does it matter to him what we do?"

"Pietro"

"I know we haven't done anything but why does he keep bringing it up?"

"PIETRO!" Wanda shouted stopping her brother's ramblings "Calm down"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, just don't tell me about your sex life in the future"

"Trust me Wanda. Never telling you about that"

"Good, because I will mess with your head if you do"

….

Pietro laid on his bed and looking at anything but his fiancée who was still in her training outfit, a cropped top and cropped leggings, who was laying on her stomach flicking through a bridal magazine.

"Okay so I hate all of these dresses and I would rather fight Ultron again than get married in one of these places" the blonde groaned as she tossed it at Pietro, who quickly read through it.

"At least it narrows down the places we want" Pietro smirked

"Is there anything you for the wedding?"

"You to be the bride?"

"Don't be cute"

"I wasn't. You are all I need" Pietro smiled down at his fiancée only to get tackle hugged by the blonde who kissed him

"I love you Pietro" Ivy sighed as she rested her head on his chest, while the silverette traced her tattoo/wing patterns

"I love you too Ivy"

…

Walking through a cemetery was a tall blonde dressed in a black dress holding a bouquet of daisies and roses in her hand before stopping at a grave stone.

Kneeling in front of the grave the girl placed the bouquet down and traced name written on the stone

'Ariella Ivy Winters

1997 – 2004

A Fairy taken from the World to Soon'

"I miss you baby sis, I should have kept my promise to you" the woman whispered as she left as she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist – an old beaded bracelet that spelt out the name ANNA

…

Authors Note: New Chapter is up hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for those who commented and reviewed (HUGS for those who commented). Any specific scene people want to see, just tell me and I'll see what I can do about it.

Anna will begin to play a bigger role in the upcoming chapters. 

To **EmpressLupin** : I plan to incorporate the Soulmate Angle in the Reincarnation/Past Life chapter


	7. Soulmate AU: First Words

Soulmate AU: First Words

(In this Anna and Ivy were both experimented on by Hydra, then joined the Avengers after Clint saved and adopted them)

…..

When a person is born they have a phrase written somewhere on their body, that phrase is the first words that their soulmate would say to them. For most people it was hope that their other half was out there somewhere, for others it was a reminder of what they could never have – a normal life.

For Ariella Barton and Pietro Maximoff the marks on their wrist told them that while their soulmate was out in the world, both of them knew that they were too damaged to be in any kind of a relationship.

Ariella or Ivy as she preferred would often stare at the words on the back of her right hand ' _You didn't see that coming?_ ' before putting on a pair of gloves hiding the words that mocked her.

Wanda Maximoff would often catch her twin looking at the words on his left forearm ' _My enemies don't normally try to save me, so I didn't see that coming you silver haired jackass_ '

…..

"Anna, Ivy you two holding up alright?" Clint asked his adoptive daughter's during the Avenger's attack on the final Hydra base

"Course we're fine old man" Anna smirked as she punched one of the Hydra agents standing near her, causing him to slam through several trees "I'm indestructible and she's airborne"

"I think we made them angry" Ivy giggled as she slammed a vine into several agents "I almost feel bad for them"

"They experimented on us for nearly a decade, don't feel anything for them"

"I said almost sis. Whoever takes out the most Hydra agents wins?"

"Loser's cooking then"

"If Flower Power's cooking we are all as good as dead" Tony threw in "Someone better take out more agents than her"

"Bite me Stark"

"You really should watch your language young lady"

"I'm never living this down am I?" Steve asked as he continued to

"Probably not" Ivy smirked as she crushed a bunker with her powers before being slammed into the ground by a silver blur

"You didn't see that coming?" an accented voice called as Ivy looked into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"My enemies don't normally try to save me, so I didn't see that coming you silver haired jackass" the blonde snapped before registering what the man had said as he disappeared. "My soulmate is a Hydra agent"

"You okay baby sis?" Anna questioned over comms

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go help Clint destroy some bunkers"

….

"My soulmate is the enhanced who tried to kill us" Ivy blurted out to her team who just stared at her blankly

"Well …. Fuck"

….

"I met my soulmate" Pietro told his sister after they got away from Hydra.

"Really?" Wanda questioned her brother, not sure where he would of met his other half

"She is an Avenger"

"You are completely screwed"

"Thank you Wanda"

…

"I'm sorry Stark did what?" Anna asked in confusion, not sure if she heard her twin correctly.

"Created a murder bot hell bent on world domination" Ariella filled in "You shouldn't have missed the party"

"Didn't think that the world would begin ending at one of Stark's parties"

…

"I officially hate your soulmates sister" Wanda and Anna said to their twin after the incident in with Klaw, Wanda having made the blonde relive her experimentation days and Anna tossing the Sokovian through a wall.

"If it makes you better they probably hate me as well" Pietro and Ivy responded.

…

"Pixie, Cap keep him occupied" Natasha ordered while the fairy and the super soldier were fighting Ultron.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Steve asked as he got hit by Ultron, while Ivy hovered above the train

"At the moment?" Ivy questioned "Letting that metal bastard kick our arses"

"Good to see you have faith in me Ivy"

"Just thought I'd share my feelings with you"

"Ivy follow Ultron, I've lost sight of him"

"On it" the enhanced said as she followed Ultron, only to be unable to stop him from taking Natasha before losing him and returning back to the super soldier.

"Stark doesn't know the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" Ivy heard Wand say as she landed behind them.

"No one's on comms Steve, we are on our own" the blonde told him as she retracted her wings "You have a plan don't you?"

"Stop Stark from doing something that could potentially kill us all?" Steve stated though it came out more of a question.

"I thought that was a given"

"So now we need to get back to the Tower, can you -"

"I'm physically weaker than most people, I can't carry her let alone you" Ivy gestured to Wanda before turning to Steve "You need Anna if you want strength, but I can get us a lift back"

"How?"

"I need a dice, a bottle of whisky, some string and a rabbit"

…

"You are crazy" Pietro told Ivy after she managed to secure them a ride back to the Avenger's Tower

"I've been told" Ivy responded as Steve flew their **borrowed** ride

"You two can do whatever soulmates do after we stop Ultron" Steve interjected, noting the slightly dazed look in the blonde's eyes as she stared at the speedster "until then focus on the mission"

…

The Avengers had headed to Sokovia following the creation of Vision and the joining of the Maximoff twins. The country was now rising into the sky, due to Ultron's vibranium core.

"I know I failed geography but I'm pretty sure countries don't fly" Ivy muttered under her breath

"They don't Flower Power" Tony teased the blonde as he fought Ultron's robots "We have to keep fighting though"

"Well nobody fall off the edge then, it's a long drop"

"You have an … interesting sense of humour" Pietro commented as his soulmate landed near him

"That I do, but seriously nobody fall off the edge"

…

"Nobody would know. Nobody. The last I saw him, when Ultron was sitting on him. Uh...yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already." Clint mumbled after Pietro ran off with Wanda

"Can you not kill my soulmate dad?" Ivy questioned as she skewered several robots

….

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asked Ivy as the helicarrier appeared to save them.

"It's what SHIELDs supposed to be" Ivy smiled slightly

"Baby Girl you doing alright over there?" Anna questioned via comms from the helicarrier.

"I'm fine Anna"

"Good. Maximoff boy?"

"Yeah?" Pietro responded, looking at the blonde near him, curious as why her sister was talking to him instead of the rest of the team.

"Anything happens to Ariella and I will kill you myself"

…

Anna ended up moving from the Helicarrier to Sokovia after Ultron's minions tried to get off of the floating country, helping evacuate the citizens of Sokovia.

"Ariella would be sad if her soulmate died" the enhanced told Pietro after she got shot by Ultron, taking the hit that was meant for the speedster.

"You… You're still standing?" Pietro gasped out, noticing that the blonde was standing in front of him completely unharmed.

"That was risky Annabelle" Clint muttered, as he helped the two enhanced and the young boy onto the evacuation ship "You may be indestructible but you can still be hurt"

"Move it boys. Time to get off this floating rock" Anna sighed giving her teammates a push in the back "Ivy get the hell off of here"

"Wanda and I are already getting out of here, we'll meet you on the helicarrier"

….

"Ivy Barton" the youngest blonde enhanced smiled to Pietro who just smiled at her after they had defeated Ultron and Sokovia had been destroyed (something that hadn't been planned, but was the only choice)

"Pietro Maximoff"

"Can I see?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" Pietro smirked as the petite blonde removed her glove, revealing her right hand and the words written on it giggling slightly when he traced the words which bound their souls together.

"I showed you mine" Ivy said, as Pietro rolled his sleeves up to reveal her cursive writing on his forearm before holding his **soulmates** hand in his own

….

Watching Ivy and Pietro interact with each other Anna and Wanda couldn't help but smile at their twin's as the pair sat on one of the many chairs around the Avenger's tower.

"You have a soulmate?" Wanda asked, breaking the awkward silence between them

"Haven't met them yet" Anna responded as she traced the words on her left ankle ' _I'm Ironfist and I'll protect you Miss_ ' "You?"

"Same" Wanda placed a hand on her hip as she thought of the words that were melded onto her skin ' _You should stay away from me, I'm a monster'_

"At least they seem happy, Ariella has been distracted by him since he saved her"

"Pietro hasn't stopped talking about Ivy"

"They sure are cute" Anna smiled as she saw her baby sister curling into Pietro's side as he traced the words on her hand.

….

Ivy leant up and kissed her soulmate who just blinked down at her, before curling into his side

"What was that for _moy tsvetok_?" Pietro asked, as the blonde just shrugged

"I love you" the youngest Avenger said as though it was the most obvious answer

"I love you too" Pietro smiled as he pulled Ivy from his side to his lap, before drawing her down into a passionate kiss "Forever"

 **Authors Notes:** I know I said that I wouldn't be doing a soulmate AU but I got hit by the inspiration and wanted to write it.

Also I changed the age of Anna is past chapters as I had a better idea for if she was Ivy's twin not older sister, so yeah.

Also should mention Anna is an enhanced like Ivy. She has super strength and invulnerability

I'm also currently writing the Reincarnation story which will be uploaded after the whole finding Anna plot I have going on at the moment.


	8. Chapter 7

A Sister and a Forgotten Past

"You should have told her Clint" Steve scolded the archer as the Avengers tried to get Ivy out of the room she had barricaded herself in "You should have told all of us"

"I was just getting my facts straight, I didn't want to give her false hope" Clint said

"Stop lying" Ivy shouted from inside the room as she held the picture of her long lost sister "Stop lying to me"

"Ivy please"

"Go away"

"Ivy you can't hide in there forever"

"I won't, just until you all leave me alone"

"Leave" Wanda told the team, her voice not leaving any room for argument "Let me talk to her"

"Wanda -" Pietro began

"I'll talk to her alone"

"Take care of her" Natasha weakly smiled as she pushed the team away from the room

As Wanda got into the room with Ivy who was curled up on the ground staring at the information she had just received.

… _._

" _Get back here" a voice bellowed causing a young Ivy to freeze up only to have a hand grab her wrist and push her into the bedroom closet._

" _Hide in here Ella" Anna whispered as she handed her sister her toy._

" _You can't hide forever"_

" _No matter what happens Ariella do not make a sound"_

" _But Anna"_

" _Shh, sweetie it will be okay" Anna smiled as she ran out of the bedroom to distract the drunken man who was threatening her little sister. Ivy hugged the toy rabbit closer to her chest as she tried to ignore the sounds of the beating her sister was currently receiving, before the door opened causing the blonde to crawl further into the darkness "It's okay, it's just me"_

" _Anna" Ivy sobbed as she hugged her sister ignoring the bruises and cuts on her twin._

" _I'll get you somewhere safe soon Ella, I promise"_

…

" _You raked up how much debt gambling?"_

" _Their fighting again" Ella whispered as Anna covered her ears so that she wouldn't hear what was being said_

" _It's nothing new" Anna muttered as she thought up a plan to get them somewhere sage._

" _Why can't we be a normal family?"_

… _._

 _It had been a few weeks since the two sisters had run away and were living on the street, Anna was able to help them by finding_ **creative** _ways to make money and were currently camped out in a seedy motel._

" _You hungry Baby Girl?" Anna asked her sister as she stored her stolen money somewhere safe_

" _Not really"_

" _Talk to me Ella"_

" _You told me stealing is bad. But you do it"_

" _To feed us and keep you warm. I don't do it because I want to" Anna explained while her sister curled into her side "One day you and I won't need to steal anymore, we'll live in a big house where no one will ever hurt us again"_

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise"_

… _._

" _We need to get out of here" Anna spoke out as she grabbed her sister's belongings and grabbed her sister's wrist before pulling her out of the motel "We need to go"_

" _Anna what's wrong?" Ivy ask confused at her sisters panic_

" _Someone knows you have powers"_

" _How?"_

" _I don't know but we have to run"_

" _You two aren't going anywhere" Baron von Strucker spoke causing Anna to push her sister behind her_

" _Run Ella" Anna whispered "I'll distract him, you run"_

" _That won't help you" Strucker smirked as one of the Hydra agents hit the seven year old across the head, causing her to fall to the ground._

… _._

"She protected me" Ivy whispered after Wanda removed her hands from the blonde's head, moving so she could hug her "She was always protecting me when we were younger"

"It's going to be okay" Wanda comforted as her, tightening her hold on the smaller blonde "You're not alone. You're not alone anymore"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

….

Upon reading the information that Clint had gathered Pietro made a dash out of the base while his sister comforted his fiancée. The silver haired speedster had never been more grateful for his ability to quickly process information as he looked for Annabelle, in the span of one hour he had found more out more than the trained SHIELD agents had in the past month and more importantly he had FOUND her.

"Are you Annabelle Winters?" Pietro asked the blonde woman standing near in front of a grave

"Do I know you?" the girl questioned spinning around, allowing Pietro to get a good look at his fiancée's twin. Annabelle Winter's looked a lot like her younger sister, both having the same build and similar features, though Anna's hair was highlighted with purple streaks with a pair of black rimmed glasses on her face, covering the most noticeable difference between the pair, Anna's eyes. One was a dark green the other a dark brown.

"I'm your sister's fiancée"

"Ariella is dead, she died twelve years ago at Hydra's hands"

"She's alive" Pietro said only to be flung back several feet when Anna's fist connected with his jaw.

"Do not lie to me. I've had people say they know where Ariella is, that they would tell me for a price"

"I don't want your money, I want _moy tsvetok_ happy"

"Your flower? Why do you call her that?" Anna froze 'It isn't possible, he can't know what she could do'

"Because she slammed me into the ground with a vine"

"Stop it. Just stop it, please"

"Look at me" Pietro said as he ran in front of Annabelle before showing her a photo that Wanda had taken of them after he'd proposed to Ivy. In it Ivy was sat next to him, growing a flower crown on his head "This was taken a month ago"

With shaky hands the blonde took the phone from Pietro staring at the photo the silver haired man had shown her, "Ariella"

"Is that her real name?"

"Arialla Ivy"

"Winter's is your last name?"

"Mine, not Ariella's. I forgot what our real last name is a long time ago. What does she go by now, you seem confused by me calling her Ariella?"

"Ivy Barton"

"That's a pretty name" the blonde mused as adjusted her hair so that it covered one of her eyes.

"Come with me" Pietro said, holding his hand out so that he could lead the emotional girl to meet her sister "I'll take you to Ivy"

….

"Where's Pietro?" Ivy asked after Wanda calmed her down enough so that she stopped crying

"He ran off when I came here" the Sokovian whispered, as she continued to hug her future sister in law "He should be back soon"

"I need him here"

"He will be"

"He is" Pietro cut in standing in front of the two most important people in his life.

"Where were you?" Wanda snapped at her brother,

"Getting someone for _Ariella_ to meet"

"Ariella?" Ivy questioned

"The birth name" the blonde standing behind Pietro said, walking closer to the group, causing Ivy to gasp and Wanda to freeze.

" _Moy tsvetok,_ meet your sister" Pietro whispered in his fiancée's ear before turning to Annabelle "Told you she's alive"

…..

 **Authors Note: New Chapter is Up**

 **Next chapter is Anna and Ivy/Ariella bonding (also will be jumping around in what she is called, sometimes will be Ariella others Ivy)**

 **Chapter after it is going to be a lot more Pietro and Ivy focused**


	9. Chapter 8

Anna and Ivy

No one really knew what happened after Pietro had brought Annabelle Winter's to HQ to see Ivy for the first time in twelve years. All they knew was that the two blonde's didn't say anything about how their reunion went, just that all they knew was neither of them were willing to lose their twin again.

...

As Anna watched as her sister interact with her team, she couldn't help but smile at the slightly dysfunctional family she had formed for herself.

"Pietro help" Ivy shrieked as Tony had swung the small blonde over his shoulder and spin her around

"Relax Tinkerbelle, it's just a game"

" _STARK. LEAVE IVY ALONE_ " Pietro shouted, causing Anna to flinch

"Is it normally like this?" Anna muttered under her breath not noticing the archer that had snuck up behind her,

"Tony likes to mess with Maximoff, so he teases Ivy to rile him up" Clint explained as the elder twin looked up at him "If no one is trying to kill someone else, then thing's are weird"

"You guys live a really weird life"

"Coming from a con artist that's rich"

"Former con artist" Anna responded as the assassin stayed silent, watching as Pietro managed to steal his fiancee back from the billionaire while Wanda and Vision stopped the silver haired speedster from killing him. "If thing's continue this way, Iron Man will end up dead"

"He should learn to leave the Pietro Ivy issue alone then"

...

Over the next several weeks Anna had spent an increasing amount of times with her sister, catching up on the past twelve years and just general information about each other. While Ivy had known that she was born with her abilities, what she hadn't known was that Anna was also an enhanced.

"Are you a telepath? That would help you with your line of work and you always know what people are thinking"

"No, in my line of work I need to learn to read people. I'm indestructible" Anna answered, before heading into the training room and coming back with a small knife in her upon seeing the confused look on Ivy's face. Raising the knife in her slightly before slamming it down onto her right hand

"ANNA" Ivy shouted upon seeing the action, quickly attempting to make yarrow grow around her sister's hand, only to realise that the knife was bent and Anna's hand was completely unharmed "That's what you meant by indestructible?"

"Knives and bullets mainly. I'm also strong"

"You got a decent set of powers then"

"Yours are pretty impressive Ella"

"What's impressive?" Clint asked as he came into the room before noting the bent knife in Anna's hand "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not"

"Good to know"

...

"Thank you" Ivy told Pietro, after he had returned Anna to her apartment as she curled into his side while her fiancée tightened his hold on her "For bringing my sister back to me"

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you happy and safe Ivy" Pietro whispered in her ear before nuzzling his nose into her neck "Will we be seeing more of Annabelle around?"

"Definitely"

"What did you guys talk about earlier?"

"You really want to know?"

"If you'll tell me" the silver haired man told Ivy as he moved her onto her lap, and trailing kisses along her neck up to her jaw.

"Wasn't anything to dramatic, we just talked a bit"

….

 _"You remembered everything from our past? For all these years?" Ivy had asked, breaking the silence in the room causing Annabelle to look up at her younger twin and nod "How did you ...?"_

 _"In all honesty, there were times I wanted to forget my past and just start fresh" Anna sighed, staring straight into her sister' eyes_

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Leaving"_

 _"Leaving? Ella you were kidnapped, I don't blame you for that" Anna smiled weakly as she took a few steps forward until she was directly in front of her sister before brushing the tears on her cheek away "I blame myself for breaking my promise to protect you"_

 _Ivy didn't respond to what her sister said verbally, she just tentatively wrapped her arms around her twin's waist and hugged her before feeling Anna stiffen. It took several seconds before the violet streaked blonde returned the hug just as tightly, almost as if afraid that she would disappear if she let go. "Can we start again?"_

 _"Annabelle Winters, it's nice to meet you" Anna smiled after she broke the hug "I'm a former con artist and thief with an attitude problem... As well as your long lost twin"_

 _"Ivy Barton. Former Hydra lab rat and currently an Avenger."_

 _ **Authors Note: And new chapter is up. Kind of short, but just wanted to have the start of Ivy/Ariella and Anna beginning their relationship as sisters again.**_


	10. Chapter 09

A Few Moments of Peace

Anna watched as her sister was having a mini breakdown, flying up and down before pacing along the ground, muttering under her breath.

"Is she alright?" Wanda asked, when the petite blonde flew up and sat on one of the support beams, causing several vines to wrap around it.

"Depends on your definition of alright" Anna responded, before walking to under the beam her twin was turning into a flower bed and calling out "You want to come down from their Ariella?"

Looking down from the beam the blonde saw her twin and best friend looking up at her. Flying down from the beam Ivy landing in front of the two females "Hi"

"Hi, you okay sweetie?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were acting like a lunatic" Wanda deadpanned "This has to do with you and Pietro not spending time together. Am I correct?"

"That was creepy" Anna told the dark haired Sokovian after her sister nodded in response "What's the deal with you and Speedy then?"

"Fury keeps sending him on missions and ..." Ariella explained, trailing off when it got to them main reason she and Pietro had not been spending time together.

"And?"

"She's been spending a lot of time with her long lost twin" Wanda answered the former con artist, who just looked to side "Pietro understands that this is the first time in twelve years, she has a family"

"Pietro's also my family" Ivy whispered causing Anna to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"You've built a family for yourself here Ariella, you aren't going to lose it"

...

After her discussion with Wanda and Anna, the blonde laid on her bed and thought about what had happened earlier today, before her phone vibrated on her desk. Rolling over she picked up the device that had broken her train of thought, before a frown came onto her face once she saw what it said.

'Maximoff's mission has been extended. Sorry Ivy'

'Thanks for telling me Clint' Ivy typed back

'No prob. Laura wants to invite you for dinner tonight?'

'I'll be there'

'See you at 7 then'

...

Dinner with the Barton family was pretty fun, seeing Clint as a dad was something that Ivy was pretty sure she wouldn't get used too anytime soon. Cooper and Ellie had decided that they wanted to play with their father's super powered teammate, which led to Clint sneaking behind the blonde, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Put me down" Ivy shouted as he pounded on the archer's back, who responded by spinning around in another direction "Clint, put me down"

"Alright, relax Ivy" Clint smirked when he put her down before doing the same to his children. Giving the group some space after Ellie accidentally kicked her in the side, Ivy headed to the kitchen where Laura was trying to feed baby Nathaniel.

"Clint finally stopped spinning you I see" Laura smiled at the blonde "How you feeling?"

"Dizzy. How's the baby?"

"He's not taking his bottle at the moment, but he won't stay still normally"

"Like his namesakes"

"I take it Pietro doesn't stay still for a long period of time"

"He has super speed, seeing him stay still for five minutes is a rare sight" Ivy smiled as she thought about her fiancée, not noticing the look Laura was giving her.

"Here's hoping Nate can stay still for a little longer than that when he gets older"

...

After Ellie had grabbed a hold of Ivy's hand and dragged her to her room stating that 'the fairy princess is reading me my story tonight' and Cooper had gone to bed, Clint and Laura were enjoying a few minutes of peace.

"She's a strong girl" Laura stated as she placed Nathaniel in the cot, having just gotten her youngest son to sleep.

"Ellie?" Clint asked, not too sure who his wife was talking about.

"Ivy"

"Oh. She's a survivor"

"So she and Pietro?"

"How'd you know?" Clint questioned as he tried to recall if he had told his wife that his youngest team member was engaged to their former enemy.

"The way she talks about him, it's sort of obvious. She also mentioned him a few times when you were here before. How long have they been together?"

"Their engaged at the moment, been dating since after the whole Sokovia thing. Been flirting since they met however"

"She seems happier this time around"

"Ivy has made her own family since then, a family she loves and who love her unconditionally"

...

Returning from the mission he had been sent on earlier than anyone had expected Pietro went looking for Ariella, hoping to spend some time with her. Ever since Annabelle had come back into her life his time with the blonde had dramatically decreased, which didn't help the onslaught of missions Fury had sent him on.

"Have you seen Ivy?" Pietro asked Wanda who were in the training room

"Her old apartment" Wanda responded as she focused her powers on the levitating objects around the room.

"Thanks"

Pietro ran to Ivy's old apartment before knocking on the door, only to be greeted with his fiancée dressed in a dark blue knee length dress with a white ribbon around the waist with some flour on her cheeks and forehead.

...

Shifting slightly from foot to foot Ivy continued to look at Pietro who was staring slack jawed at her and the table set up with several dishes, a few of them were some he had not seen since he was a child.

"What is this?" Pietro managed to say.

"Surprise?" Ivy told her fiancée, praying that the idea she had was not something he hated.

"Why did you?"

"I missed you, figured that this would be a good surprise for you. It was supposed to be a practice run before you came back. Do you like it?"

"I like it very much" the speedster smiled at Ivy as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her closer to his chest "Thank you for this _moy tsvetok_ "

"I wanted to make up for all the time that I had missed with everything that had been going on over the past few weeks"

"You don't have to apologise to me for anything that has happened, I already told you that I love you and there is nothing I would not do for you"

...

Over the course of the dinner, Pietro couldn't help but stare at his fiancée who had already brushed of the flour from her face and hands after realising that the front of the silverette's shirt was covered in it from where he had hugged her.

"Pietro you're staring" Ivy said after she caught the silver haired man staring at her several times throughout the meal "Is there something wrong with them food?"

"No, it's perfect" the Sokovian responded " _Like you are_ "

"I really have to learn Russian"

"Why?"

"Because I want to understand you, Wanda and Anna say"

"Anna speaks Russian?"

"She speaks several language"

"From conning?"

"Why else do you think that she would?"

"Point taken. I love you Ariella"

"I love you too Pietro"

….

After the meal and tidying up (which meant Pietro disappeared for ten seconds and the entire kitchen was spotless) the couple was curled up on the blonde's bed as the discussed several ideas for the wedding … each of which ended up being shot down.

"Is it supposed to be this hard Pietro?" Ivy asked quietly, ignoring the feeling that was tingling over her arm from where her fiancee was trailing his hand up and down her arm

"From what I have heard from the others, yes it is" the silver haired man smirked before placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead

"No wonder weddings are stressful then"

"You have me to keep you sane though beautiful" Pietro smiled "I can't imagine a world without you in it, so no matter what happens whether it be wedding stress, cold feet or an alien invasion I will do anything to protect you my love"

Ivy didn't respond verbally to Pietro's declaration, in fact she stared at him for several moments for leaning over and kissing him repeatedly, as the speedster kissed back it became more passionate as the blonde slipped her hand under his shirt to run her finger's along his chest

"Ivy. Ivy. Ariella" Pietro said as he caught her wrist with his hand "We don't have to do this if you aren't rea -"

"I am Pietro, I love you. I trust you" Ivy responded as she kissed him again, this time her fiancée kissed her harder and more passionately which led to her being rolled onto her back with Pietro hovering above her.

"I love you too Ariella"


	11. Chapter 10

The Morning After and Language

Upon waking up the following morning, Pietro stared at his angel brushing a lock of blonde hair out of his fiancée's face. " _I love you Ariella, so much more than you realise_ " he whispered into her ear, as he continued to trail his finger along her jawline and cheek, stopping his ministrations when the petite enhanced shifted slightly in her sleep.

"Pietro" Ariella mumbled sleepily as she began to wake up, causing her fiancée to hastily remove his hand from her hair "Morning"

"Good morning _moy tsvetok_ "

"Any reason you have been playing with my hair since you woke up?"

"You knew?"

"I felt it" Ivy smiled as she stared into her fiancée's blue eyes, her smile only growing when she saw the blush dusting the silver haired Sokovian's cheeks, "this is a nice way to wake up"

"You are adorable" Pietro smirked once his blush died down as he continued to play with the blonde's hair, ignoring the look he got from his fiancée at his choice of word to describe her " _You are so gorgeous_ "

"I so need to learn Russian"

"Why?"

"So I know what you say to me" Ivy pouted as the speedster trailed his finger along her arm repeatedly, only when Pietro kissed her did she stop pouting after "That's cheating"

"I love you _moy tsvetok_ "

…

"You want us to what?" Wanda, Anna and Natasha asked the youngest avenger who stared at the three older women, while they were enjoying their day off in the Avenger's Tower after Pietro was sent on another mission.

"Teach me Russian" Ivy repeated, causing the three to look at each other before turning their gaze back to her.

"Why us?" Natasha questioned

"You're Russian, the national language of Sokovia is Russian and Anna speaks nine languages"

"Why do you want us to teach you?"

"Isn't it obvious Miss Assassin?" Anna teased as she leant back onto the couch "She wants to speak to her fiancée in his native tongue"

"We will help you" Wanda answered the request made by her future sister-in-law "but it won't be easy"

…

Wanda had not been kidding when she said that learning the language wouldn't be easy, being taught by two enhanced and an assassin was not as fun as it sounded. Though there were plenty of laughs when Ariella misspoke or said something completely wrong, the girl's ended up mainly using the time as a break away from their stressful lifestyle.

"So when's the wedding?" Natasha asked the blonde as they relaxed on the couches that less than a year ago they were trying to lift Thor's hammer from.

"Whenever everything settles down long enough to finalise the plans" Ivy sighed as she rested her head on her twin's lap while Anna braided her hair.

"It'll happen eventually" Anna consoled

…

Coming back from his mission, Pietro opened the door to Ivy's old and was met by his fiancée tackling him in a death grip of a hug.

" _ya lyublyu tebya_ " Ivy whispered in his ear, causing his face to heat up and turn a red that put Wanda's jacket to shame.

" _ya tozhe tebya lyublyu_ _moy tsvetok_ "

 **Authors Notes:** Sorry for the wait, I've just been hit with a case of writers block (this chapter has been half completed on my laptop for over a week)

Translations: (if they are wrong, message me and I will fix them)

I love you

I love you too, my flower

I've actually figured out a few more chapters I want to write:

The Wedding  
Pietro's POV  
Anna's Backstory  
Families

AU's

Reincarnation (Currently In-progress)  
Anna and Ivy being raised together 


	12. Chapter 11

Stopping the Rescheduling

One thing that all of the Avengers were excited for and that was the wedding between Ivy and Pietro, a wedding that was continually getting rescheduled due to the nature of their work. The first time the wedding was rescheduled was when Ivy was sent to destroy a lab in the middle of a jungle, the next was due to Pietro, Clint and Natasha being sent to stop a drug lord, other times it was due to members of the team being absent or some nutjob planning world domination. The most recent reason was one that hit Ariella the hardest, the attempted murder of Annabelle Winters by her ex-boyfriend, when the violet-streaked blonde woke up she said that she saw Ariella and Pietro in several lifetimes and the future – something that was blamed on the pain medication and the concussion.

…

"This is insane" Ivy muttered under her breath as she took a shot of whiskey that she had stolen from Tony's stash.

"You're underage" Wanda told her best friend as she took the alcoholic beverage away from the blonde "Rescheduled again?"

"Pietro was sent to Moscow this morning and won't be back until Wednesday at the earliest" the green eyed girl sighed as she tried to get the drink back from the Sokovian "I'll be twenty one in …"

"Eighteen months, you can't drink until then. No matter what Stark says"

"Meanie"

"I am not one who wants to be on Annabelle's bad side" Wanda rolled her eyes as she telekinetically moved the alcoholic beverage away from her twin's fiancée "and Pietro would kill me if he knew I let you get absolutely drunk"

Ariella didn't say anything else merely curling into her future sister-in-law's side, resting her head on the dark haired woman's shoulder.

…

In between the multiple missions that they had, there were few moments where the entire team were all in one place at the same time.

"Pietro what do you want?" Natasha asked after the silver haired speedster had gathered the entire team in the conference room.

"Damn Maximoff, what you up to?" Tony questioned, interrupting any chance of Pietro had of answering the red haired assassin's question.

"Let him speak Stark" Steve snapped, while Clint looked around the room and shifted his attention to the elder Maximoff.

"Where's Ivy?" the archer asked

"Anna took her shopping" Pietro answered, as he stared at his team, his new family. "She knows what I'm about to ask you and was already planning on going shopping anyway"

"What do you want then?"

"I need your help with something big"

"We are all ears Maximoff, you aren't one to ask for help from anyone" Tony smirked as he took a sip of scotch as all eyes turned to the Sokovian male.

…

"Come on _moy tsvetok_ " the silver haired man told his fiancée as he pulled her to one of the rooms in one of Tony's beach houses "you'll love this"

"I'd love it even more if you told me where we were going" Ivy pouted as she allowed her fiancée to lead her to one of the rooms, upon entering the room she saw Anna, Wanda, Natasha, Maria and Laura all standing around "Pietro what's going on?"

"I'm sick of rescheduling our wedding, so let's get married today"

"Are you serious Pietro?"

"Dead serious, you in?"

"Yes, oh god yes"

"Go get ready then, I'll see you soon. Then you'll be my wife" Pietro smirked as he leant down and gave Ivy a chaste kiss before disappearing, leaving the blonde standing in a room with a dazed look on her face.

"Come on, let's get you ready" Anna smiled as she led her sister to the vanity, so that she could apply the bride-to-be's make up "Nervous?"

"A little bit" Ivy whispered as she stared at the make up her sister had managed to get her hands on

"Don't be, you and Pietro were destined to be together"

"That was the concussion and morphine talking" Natasha interjected, having heard the blonde's story before.

" _Bite Me_ "

"Annabelle be nice" Wanda chided, glad she had made sure that all the weapons where outside the dressing rooms, having had a hunch that at least one argument would break out prior to Ivy walking down the aisle only she assumed that it would be her brother or Stark who started the argument

"Relax" Laura interrupted the bickering females, cutting it off before it came to a full blown argument. As the brunette turned her attention to Ariella, who was on the verge of having a freak out at the sudden reality of getting married to the love of her life in less than two hours. "You love Pietro and he loves you. You have nothing to worry about"

"How'd you do that?" Maria asked, having moved a few steps away from the vanity when the plants in the room started to move on their own only to have them return to normal once Laura talked to her.

"She's getting married today, of course she's going to be nervous. I know I did"

"She's known that she would get married for months, why know?"

"Reality hit her"

"Sitting right here, please stop talking around me" Ivy said as she glared at her sister who was trying to poke her eye with eyeliner/apply it "Anna, will you stop trying to kill me?"

"I'm applying makeup not trying to kill you. Now close your eyes" Annabelle rolled her eyes as she applied eyeshadow to her twin, having put the eyeliner down.

"Same thing"

"It really isn't"

"I agree with Ivy" Wanda smirked remembering how Natasha had done her own makeup.

"Alright let's get Ivy ready" Laura called out going into 'mum' mode.

…..

Pietro shifted from foot to foot as he impatiently waited for Ivy to walk down the aisle while he ignored the looks he was getting from Wanda, Steve and the officiant.

"Calm down Pietro" Wanda snapped at her brother as she contemplated keeping him still with her powers.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Pietro questioned his twin and best man/woman

"Because Anna stuck her in ridiculously high heels. Relax she will be here"

"Are you sure? I mea -" the speedster's sentence was cut off by the wedding march playing, as Anna and Natasha walked down the aisle making way for the bride to come down "She's coming"

"Obviously"

"You two stop it, Ariella's coming" Steve interjected as Ariella Barton started to walk down the aisle with Clint.

"She's beautiful" Pietro whispered as he focused on the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

…

After Anna and Natasha walked inside, Ariella continued to stare at her reflection as Clint watched the woman he loved like a daughter. It was hard to believe the beat up, dirt covered skinny girl he had met in the Sokovian forest was standing in front of him wearing a strapless backless cream wedding dress with a beaded floral pattern on the bodice.

"How do I look?" Ivy asked, as she adjusted the flower crown on her head turning to look at the archer.

"You look beautiful Ariella" Clint smiled as he linked his harm through hers as he prepared to give her away to the annoying speedster "Pietro's a lucky man"

"Thank you Clint"

"Let's get you married then future Mrs Maximoff"

….

"I, Pietro Maximoff, take you, Ariella Barton, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honour you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the rest of this life and whatever other lives we may have."

"I, Ariella Barton, take you, Pietro Maximoff, to be my husband, to have and to hold you, to honour you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the rest of this life and whatever other lives we may have. You will always hold my heart Pietro. "

"You now pronounce you husband and wife" The officiant said as the newly married couple smiled at each other "You may now kiss your bride"

Pietro wrapped his arm around Ivy's waist and pulled her closer to him before crashing his lips onto hers.

"WHOO! GO SPEEDY!" Tony's voice called out, causing the Sokovian to pull away from his **wife** and flip off the billionaire

….

"Thank you Pietro" Ivy told her **husband** as they shared their first dance as a married couple.

"I told you I would do anything for you _moy tsvetok_ " Pietro whispered into her ear

"That includes setting up an elaborate wedding in less than 24 hours?"

"Super Speed… and the wedding was mostly planned, just needed a date and venue"

"Thank you. I love you Pietro Maximoff"

"I love you too Ariella Maximoff"

…..

 **Authors Notes:** New chapter is up. Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Family

It wasn't uncommon for Pietro to wake up before Ivy, in fact if the blonde was awake before him on a day that she didn't have a mission it was considered weird. As the speedster woke up and focused his attention on his wife, he started to trail his finger across her cheek and across the contours of her face.

"Pietro" Ivy mumbled as she tried to swat his hand away from her "morning"

"Good morning _moy tsvetok_ " the silver haired male responded as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips "You sleep well?"

"When I did sleep" the green eyed girl smirked as she rolled over so she was lying on her husband's chest "You kept me up for most of the night"

"That's enough" Pietro responded as he pulled her down into a kiss so that she didn't see the blush that stained his cheeks, as he pulled back his blue eyes locked with hers and tightened his hold around her waist "I love you"

"I love you too Pi"

….

For the most of the honeymoon Pietro done all that was in his power to make and keep his wife happy (a feat made easier by the fact that Ivy was happy as long as she was with her new husband). Zipping her around to different places and showing her adventure after adventure, which was nice without the threat of imminent death that came with a global crisis.

"I promise to make you happy Ivy" Pietro whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You've already made me the happiest I've been in my life"

….

While everyone was happy that their resident couple were happy that they finally tied the knot and were celebrating their honeymoon at the moment. The base felt a lot emptier than normal without Ivy and Pietro, with Anna popping in less than normal. Having moved the team, plus Anna, back to the Tower the day after the newly married Maximoff's returned from their honeymoon.

"WE MISSED YOU SPEEDY AND TINKERBELLE"

"Tony in charge of decorations?" Ivy asked her sister upon seeing the sign in the entryway, causing the former con artist to nod "Seems like his style"

"Welcome back baby girl" Anna smiled as she hugged her sister, while Pietro greeted Wanda and handing out the gifts they had brought back for the team. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Yes, Tinkerbelle. Tell us all about how you and Speedy spent your time as a newlywed" Tony interjected, before Anna stomped on his foot and shooting him a dark look.

"Want me to make your suits look like your Porsche?"

"I'll shut up"

"Good boy" Anna smiled, as she petted the groaning man on the head as her little sister went to greet the other members of the Avengers, only to have her husband wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into a tight hug.

…

Everyone was relaxing on the couches as they chatted and laughed, for the first time in a while none of them were on missions or in hospital and there was no global threat. After a few drinks the Avengers were joking and relaxing after a few embarrassing stories being shared, mainly from Natasha and Rhodey, both had plenty of tales about Clint and Tony respectively, occasionally Wanda would throw in something that Pietro had done to embarrass her twin.

"Maybe we should cut off the alcohol" Anna stated when Tony started asking Clint to shoot an arrow of his head.

"That may be wise" Steve deadpanned as he watched Sam and Clint, who was ignoring Tony, flapping their arms pretending to fly while shouting 'Bird Brothers'

"But first blackmail"

"Annabelle"

"Fine, I'll remove the alcohol first"

"Then blackmail" Ivy smirked, causing Steve to sigh and shake his head before turning to Pietro, who was already laughing while keeping his tipsy twin standing upright "Want to help?"

"Once I get Wanda to bed" Pietro responded to his wife, who just nodded before grabbing some of the bottles.

….

The next morning most of the Avengers had a killer hangover and a giant gap in their memories, a gap that Anna and Ivy were more than willing to fill in the gaps, with Pietro throwing his own comments every now and then.

"You and Clint were trying to fly Sam it was so funny"

"Wanda and Nat where doing drunken ballet"

"Tony was singing I believe I can fly"

"Rhodey was pretending to be a pirate"

"Wanda started screaming about magic and 'glowy' things"

"Nat, tried break dancing"

"We nearly had a St Sebastian homage"

"Get them" Natasha said after about half an hour of teasing, leading into a mini war against the avengers through the tower. With Nerf guns, pillows, and whatever Pietro figured he could use to trip people over. By the time they all stopped fighting the tower was a mess, it had looked cleaner after the New York Incident and the Ultron incident, with everyone sprawled out on either the floor or one of the still standing couches.

What no one had realised as they tried to attack those who had been sober was that an image of the entire team was taken by Vision. A photo that summed up the relationship between the team, a family. Though they may fight they would always make up and rebuild themselves stronger. The assassins, the soldiers, the genius, the brawn, the witch, the speedster, the fairy and the robot, that's what made the Avengers a family, a completely dysfunctional one, but a family.


	14. Raised Together AU: Hydra

Raised Together AU: HYDRA

 **There is going to be some differences in the powers of Anna and Ivy (Ariella in the chapter), which is because Ariella never completed her training at Hydra so in Borrowed Time, her power is not at its strongest and Anna did not have any training, apart from learning to regulate her strength.**

 **To make up for my absence from this story, this chapter is kinda long, so sit back and enjoy.**

…

Pounding on the wall of the cell that they were in, Annabelle tried to break her and Ariella out of the prison that they were placed in.

"How did they know about our powers?" the younger twin asked from her curled up position in the corner of the cell, watching as her sister tried to break down the door of the cell.

"Don't know, don't care" the seven year old blonde responded as she continued to punch the wall in a hope for freedom "I will get us out of here"

"I'm scared Anna"

"Now now children don't be afraid" a voice said as the door opened revealing Baron von Strucker standing in the doorways, he watched in amusement as the elder sister instantly blocked his path to the younger one "I'm going to make you more powerful than you ever imagined"

….

9 Years Later

No one ever questioned why two females were always at the centre of chaotic events, whether it be an assassination or just destruction, it was written off as a coincidence. However when SHIELD looked through the incidents they realised that their presence was not merely a coincidence but the cause of the events.

"They're young" Natasha Romanov sighed as she looked at the picture taken from the outside the building where a dictator was killed, two blonde girls getting into a black car

"Are you certain they are involved?" Clint asked as he looked between the director and the photo, the girls couldn't be older than 16 and the way they were holding onto each other proved they were terrified of whoever was already in the car "They're a little young to be doing this of their own volition"

"They aren't" Fury responded as he handed another file too the assassins who flicked through the documents and surveillance photos in it "From what we can gather, they are working for HYDRA"

"They recruited young, these girls have been working for at least seven years. Why did HYDRA take an interest?

"Because their **enhanced** "

"How bad?" Natasha asked, wondering how dangerous enhanced could be. If they had been doing dangerous missions for four years then whatever their powers were made them highly dangerous.

"One's indestructible, reports have her walking out of a pile of rubble after a building fell on her without a single scratch on her. The other creates poisonous plants"

"So nothing good if they continue to get stronger"

"Them getting any stronger is a major concern, at their current level they have taken out several of our men. That's why your mission is to nullify the threat" As he received his mission Clint's thoughts focused on their targets, something about the look in one's eye looked afraid and practically lifeless, like she had already given up on life.

...

Standing over the sink of the hotel bathroom Ariella tried to wash the dried blood off of her hands, no matter how much she scrubbed she could not remove all of it.

"Relax, you are going to rub them raw" Anna said took her twin's hands and sat her on the bench before getting a hand towel and drying her hands, before placing some lotion on them once the blood was washed away "You okay Ella?"

"I'm fine" the blonde whispered not taking her eyes off of her hands, even though there was no blood physically on them but in her mind they were stained red by the blood of her victims "I'm fine"

"You really aren't"

"I will be"

"You two were magnificent today" Strucker said, causing the two blonde's to stare at their boss as they froze in their spot "Truly remarkable how far you have come in the past few years"

"Thank you" Anna responded in place of her sister, who was using all her strength not to freak out. No matter how many times they had to do missions like this it always affected the youngest Winters' sister the hardest. No one had ever talked to them about the work that they do, all they understood was that they received a job and completed it. That was all.

"As much as you two deserve some time off, I have another mission for you. A problem has arisen, and I need the root of the problem to be removed"

"Where?"

"Budapest"

...

Wandering around Budapest Ariella couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach, normally she didn't put too much thought into her work but something about this mission seemed different.

"Eyes on the target?" Anna asked her sister as she casually flicked through the guidebook she was holding, as they acted like tourists.

"Yeah. Red haired with him isn't his wife either" Ariella sighed as she looked as she looked at the page her twin was looking at "That looks like a good place for dinner"

"It converts to nearly $2000"

"Room service then?"

"Why not. We don't take him out until tomorrow night" the indestructible teen smiled, observing as her sister scanned their surroundings.

"That man with the shades at the café, with the paper and the coffee" Ariella subtly gestured to the brunette man before looking her sister in the eyes "He's been following us all day"

"Guess we need to find out why then"

...

Standing in front of the man who had been following her and Anna, the petite blonde aimed the arrow she had taken from him at the older male as they stood in an abandoned factory.

"Which one are you?" The man asked, as he stared at the female who was hesitating to shoot the arrow from its bow.

"Which what?" Ariella questioned, as she tightened her hold on the bow her eyes not moving from his blue ones.

"Poisonous plants or indestructible?"

"Plants"

"Can't say I expected you to be so honest?"

"I have to kill you, it is common curtesy to answer your questions"

"How polite"

"I am sorry that you must die" vines wrapped around her companion and restrain him, as the vines tightened around the assassin a small piece of paper fell to the ground. Picking up the paper the blonde saw a picture of a brunette woman with two small children.

"Don't. Touch"

"What's your name? Mine's Ariella"

"Clint" as he responded to the question, the vines holding him began to loosen. They weren't loose enough that he could wriggle out but enough so that he could breathe normally.

"You were sent to kill me weren't you?" Clint couldn't help but notice the way she said that one sentence, it wasn't accusatory, it was said as if she were speaking about the weather.

"No, I want to offer you a job"

"Why should we believe you?" Anna said as she turned around the corner, having been watching her sister while she 'talked' to the man following them all day.

"You have no reason to trust me, I'm offering you two a way out"

"We'll go with you" the fairy-like teen whispered as her vines let go of Clint, dropping him onto the ground. As she helped him to stand up, Hawkeye realised how young she truly was, and the scars that littered her skin showed just what Hydra had done to them "You cannot be worse than Strucker"

"I choose to take that as a compliment"

...

When Romanov and Barton came back from Budapest with the two enhanced in tow, Fury wasn't sure how to respond. "Talk to Barton" was the only response the Russian assassin gave him as she wrapped her arm.

"You told me to nullify the threat" Clint had answered his bosses queries about the choices made on the mission, as he watched Anna clean the cuts that littered her twin's body "they aren't a threat anymore"

"How do you know that they aren't going to betray us to Hydra?" Fury asked, observing the two blondes.

"Because Ariella chose to join and Anna will follow her sister anywhere"

"What do you know about them?"

"On the left is Annabelle Winters, 15 years old, she's the older twin. Indestructible and super strong, she had an issue with authority but will do anything to protect Ariella. Ariella Winters, plant manipulation with the ability to sprout wings from the tattoos on her back. She's skittish and detached, idolises her sister"

"Are they trustworthy?"

"As long as we treat them better than Hydra did, I don't believe they'll have any qualms about working for us"

...

Turned out that the split second decision made by Clint to offer the Winter's twins a job rather than kill them was one that had a greater impact than originally planned.

"You want to adopt us?" Ariella asked, as she hovered around the archer "Why?"

"Anna and you are still minors. You ar-"

"Do you want us as your kids?"

"Of course I do and so does my wife"

"Can we change our name to _Barton_?" Anna questioned as she stopped punching the heavily dented metal wall "Winter's kind of hasn't brought us anything good"

"If you want to change it, you can but its your choice. I'm not going to force you two, if you don't want me as your father -" Clint couldn't say anything else as Ariella ended up tackling him, hugging him as she buried her face into his chest.

"I guess you wouldn't be that bad of a father" Anna shrugged as she also joined in on the _family hug_ going on, "you can't be any worse than the people who already tried to raise us"

...

Grabbing onto her sister's arm so that she didn't fly away, Annabelle yanked her sister down to earth as they followed the archer inside his house.

"Honey I'm home" Clint called out as they walked into the archer's house. Watching in rapt curiosity as a two young children came into the room and tackled him into a hug, with a cry of 'DADDY!'

"Your home" Laura smiled as she hugged her husband, as her children peeked around Clint's leg to look at the visitors their father had brought home with him. "You must be Ariella and Anna. It's so nice to meet you, Clint has told me so much about you"

Laura done something that the enhanced teens could not remember happening before, she hugged them like a mother hugged her children. Feeling the warmth and acceptance coming from the woman, tears started to fall from the twin's eyes.

"Ellie, Cooper. Meet your new sisters"

...

Working for SHIELD was some of the most fun that the Barton twins had in their entire life, though slightly similar to the work they done while under Hydra's command. What made this more fun was the relationship they had with the people around them, the team that Fury assigned them was a weird mash up of personalities and abilities. It contained a billionaire, philanthropic, alcoholic, playboy who loved to fly around in a suit of armor.

A super soldier frozen in ice for seventy years (Anna had taken to teasing/flirting with Steve on a regular basis)

The genius doctor who turned into a giant green rage monster

A literal God

And the assassins that had saved them for Hydra - they were in charge of keeping the twins in line as they still had trust issues with anyone other than Clint.

The battle of New York didn't just alert people to the presence of aliens/gods it gave them a team of people who would protect the planet - the Avengers

...

"What you doing?" Anna asked as she sat next to her baby sister who quickly slammed the laptop shut "Ariella, what is going on?"

"I found Strucker" the fairy responded before showing her twin what she had been looking at "he's at **that** base"

"Why have you been looking into this?"

"What if he comes back? There are still Hydra agents looking for us, what if we are taken back to Hydra?"

"That will never happen, no one will let that happen"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have faith in the people around us. No one will let that happen to us"

"If you say so" Ariella muttered as she curled into her twin's side, desperately wanting to believe the words her sister was saying to her. "How was your date?"

"Total creep" the blonde responded darkly "but at least I got a free meal out of it"

"I don't know how you do it"

"Date?"

"Put yourself in a position where you can be hurt like that"

"Because I always have a way out, I leave before I'm left baby sis" Anna told Ariella, wrapping her arm around the younger Barton's shoulder "that's why I am able to do this"

"Sounds lonely"

"I have you idiots and my baby fairy. Until you meet a nice guy"

"I have tattoos that turn into wings on my back and grow plants for the purpose of poisoning people. I'm not exactly a safe person to be around"

"You'll find someone who can keep up with us and the life we lead. Someone who accepts your powers as a part of you"

"So will you. Until then..."

"Chocolate" the twins said in unison as they each broke off a piece of chocolate.

...

The Sokovian base for Hydra was one that held several memories that the enhanced twin's would prefer to forget. When Ariella, or 'Pixie' as her younger siblings had renamed her (apparently fairy was way too obvious and boring according to Ellie), found the location of Baron von Strucker and the energy readings from the base revealed that the Tesseract was there, the Avenger's had to get it back before Hydra could unlock the power hidden within Loki's staff.

"You two going to be okay?" Clint asked his adoptive daughters in the jet en route to Sokovia, being one of the few people who knew what they had gone through at Hydra's hand.

"As long as I get to land a punch on Strucker" Anna smirked a dark look on her face, while Ariella just remained silent as she felt jittery flying in something that she did not control.

"Try not to kill him though" Steve ordered, making the heterochromatic teen stick her tongue out at the super soldier.

"Well now this mission is boring"

"Behave" Ariella scolded her sister, as clenched her fist so tight that her knuckles turned white. Clint placed a comforting hand on the younger twin's shoulder

"Everything will be alright" the archer reassured, causing both blonde's to flash him a weak smile.

"Here's hoping"

...

What originally was planned to be a stealth mission ended up getting 'slightly' chaotic quickly, with the Avengers having to start fighting the Hydra agents when they became aware of the attack on their base. Though the twin's were more entertained listening to Tony and Steve's conversation especially as they had the chance to finally get revenge on the man who turned them into weapons.

"Barrier down yet boys?" Ariella asked from her airborne position

"All clear flower power, just watch out for the agents with guns trying to kill us" Tony replied as he went into the castle.

"Well that goes against my original plan of getting shot by the people who ruined my life"

"Punch Strucker for me baby girl" Anna spoke up as she tossed a tank at a group of Hydra agents.

"I was planning on a fifty foot drop into a volcano"

"That works as well. JARVIS where is the nearest volcano?"

"JARVIS don't answer that. We are bringing Strucker in, not killing him" Steve mediated, he could almost see the dark looks the twins would be giving him if they could see each other.

"Killjoy" the two ex-Hydra members pouted.

Flying into the base that held so many memories from their past was something Ariella believed she was ready for, but she had misjudged her ability to move on from the past. Landing on the ground she took slow steps as she started to search the castle. As she neared one of the rooms in the castle, she froze as she placed her hand on the hand as she swallowed hard, if she could see what was in their without freaking out then she knew her past was truly behind her. As the heavy wooden door opened revealing a cold room filled with steel tools and needles scattered around with several files on the wall. Upon seeing the contents of the room the blonde began to shake and her breathing became shallow, before she fainted.

…

The trip back from Sokovia was even tenser than the one to their European country, something that was proven to be possible, despite not thought possible by the team. Tony, Steve and Thor were talking about the sceptre and revels, Natasha was speaking to Bruce who was currently in a state of self – loathing and the twins were staying near Clint so that pressure was staying on his wound.

"Ariella, mind coming over here" Steve called, causing the blonde to look at her twin who just nodded

"What do you need Cap?" the fairy asked as she stood next to the super soldier, turning away from him when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Are you doing okay?"

"My dad has a giant hole in his side, and we just went back to the place that I still have nightmares about. I think I'm holding it together pretty well considering"

Steve just placed a hand on the youngest avenger's shoulder, trying to calm the enhanced blonde down as the jet landed and keeping her out of the way as Dr. Cho and the doctors took Clint to get fixed up or as Anna put it not die.

"Lab's all set up boss" Maria called out as she stepped onto the jet as the others apart from Steve, Ariella and Tony stayed on the jet.

"Uh, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler." Tony chimed in, as the others rolled their eyes.

"What's the word on Strucker?" Ariella asked, wanting to know what had happened to the man who used to be her boss. Maria looked at Steve, who nodded, before facing the blonde.

"NATO's got him"

"Should have let Anna alone with him, wouldn't have to deal with a trial"

"The two enhanced?" Steve diverted, knowing the opinion the Barton twins shared on Strucker as the three walked off of the jet and back into the building.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special." Maria explained

"Their abilities?"

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation."

"I have no idea what that means. Do you?" Ariella asked Steve, upon hearing the former SHIELD agents explanation of powers, the super soldier just shook his head with a confused look on his face

"What did they have your powers written down as then?"

"Plant Manipulation. Anna's sounds cooler though… indestructibility with super strength"

"That's a bit easier to understand than theirs. He's fast and she's weird."

"Well, they're going to show up again" Steve said, hiding a chuckle at Ariella's choice of wording at the two Avenger's stepped onto the elevator.

"Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts"  
"Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

"We're not at war, Captain"

"They are" Ariella responded, "to them this is a war. I don't get why they wanted to go through hell for whatever they are fighting for but it means too much to let anything deter them for that goal"

...

"You doing alright?" Ariella asked her father during Stark's ' _we defeated Strucker and got back the scepter_ ' party and the archer had been cleared by Dr. Cho.

"I've been better. I heard about you fainting in Sokovia" Clint responded as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I should hurry up and get over it"

"You don't have to get over it. It's your past, you can't just write it off"

"I guess so" the blonde sighed before she pulled away from the hug before a smirk fell onto her lips, dragging the man who offered her a new chance at life towards the pool tables "Fancy a challenge old man?"

"You're on young lady"

.

.

.

.

"You cheated" Clint told the younger twin for the millionth time while the other party goers had left and the Avengers were having drinks on the couch.

"Don't be a sore loser" Natasha scolded as she kept her drink away from Anna who was trying to have some alcohol after Steve, Rhodey and Clint had all stopped her from drinking the alcohol Tony tried to give her. "At least you didn't bet anything against Anna, she'd clear you out"

"Her specialty is infiltration and communication" Ariella smirked, as she curled onto the couch "How do you think we used to get so close to …."

"the people we used to kill" Anna finished, as her sister trailed off. An uncomfortable silence falling of the group, while the twin's past was common knowledge, no one tended to bring it up, especially since the news of Hydra infiltrating SHIELD before the institution was dismantled.

"I have a better question. How come Thor's the only one who can lift the hammer?" Clint asked, breaking up the silence, earning a grateful look from his daughters. "It has to be a trick"

"Oh, no. It's much more than that" Thor smirked, looking smug as he watched the archer shoot him a look of disbelief.

"Urgh. Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power! Whatever man! It's a trick."

"Well please, be my guest"

"Come on" Tony chimed in, not missing a chance to have some fun at the expense of his teammates.

"Oh, this is going to be beautiful" Rhodey chuckled as he leant back on the couch

"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up" as the group laughed Nat and Maria leant over to Anna and Ariella respectively, covering the young avengers members ears.

"Stark, children present" Natasha teased as the blonde tried to pry the assassin's hands away from her

"I know what he meant. I'm young not stupid" Anna muttered once she freed herself from the red head's death grip "It's Tony, everything relates to sex and alcohol"

"Ouch" said billionaire responded to the insult as the group laughed while Clint placed his hand on Thor's hammer.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint told the demi-god as he attempted to lift the weapon.

"Smell the silent judgement?"

"Please Stark by all means" the archer offered as he sat down next to his daughter who had finally finished breaking out of Maria's hold. This led to Tony, Rhodey and Bruce all trying to lift the hammer with no avail, which caused Thor to look smug. "Alright you two, since you've been so giggly all evening you try"

"I'll go first then old man" Anna teased as she headed over to the hammer, an air of confidence around her, as she placed a hand on Mjolnir and tugged on the hammer, which didn't move.

"Not strong enough Titan" the resident billionaire spoke up, for once her physical strength hadn't been enough to carry her through a challenge.

"Tell that to your Lamborghini"

"My turn" Ariella interrupted as she gave her attempt to lift the hammer, only causing it to nudge a little "Guess I can't lift it either. Oh well"

"Let's go, Steve, no pressure. Come on, Cap." Tony cheered as Steve pulls on the Mjolnir, only causing it to move a decent amount more than Ella could. This actioned caused Thor to look surprised then slightly worried only to chuckle when Captain America was unable to lift the hammer.

"You were looking worried there Thor"

"Ah, but the result was all the same"

"Widow?" Bruce asked Natasha, who just shook her head

"Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered."

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged" Tony broke in as the team either chuckled or smiled at the statement made by the Iron Man.

"You bet your ass" Clint cheered, nearly spilling his drink on his daughter.

"Steve, he said a bad language word" Maria tormented the super soldier

"Did you tell everyone about that?"

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony deflected as everyone's gaze landed on the God of Thunder.

"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one. You're all not worthy." The Asgardian smirked as he lifted the hammer and flipped it in his hands, causing groans from those who had attempted to lift it. Ariella picked up one of the napkins near her, crumbled it into a ball and tossed it at the demi-god, who just caught it and threw it at her.

...

"Worthy… No… How could you be worthy? You're all killers"

"What the hell is that?" Anna asked as the team stared at what looked to be one of Tony's destroyed Iron Legion's insulting them "Stark, what is that thing?"

"Jarvis" Tony called out ignoring the blonde's question as the robot continued to prattle on

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or … I was a dream?"

"Reboot, Legionnaire, we got a buggy suit."

"There was a terrible noise…and I was tangled in… in…strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve asked

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor questioned, holding his hammer out towards the robot

"I see a suit of armour around the world" Tony's voice played, causing the Avengers, Maria and Dr. Cho to look at the billionaire

"Ultron!" Banner realised in a state of disbelief, all the tests that they had run had ended in abject failure.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this…chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron informed the team, a smug look on the robots face.

"What mission?" Natasha asked as she saw Ariella hold onto Clint's hand, Anna doing the same thing to Steve, both of her 'nieces' were completely terrified of whatever Banner and Stark had created.

"Peace in our time" as Ultron answered the question the Iron Legion bursts through the walls and started to attack the team. This caused them all to react based on instinct, dodge the attacks coming from the robot army or in Anna's case take it head on and retaliate with an attack while everyone attacked those attacking them.

"We are here to help. It's unsafe. It's unsafe. It's unsafe."

"If it says it's unsafe one more time…." Anna trailed off as she punched through the Iron Legion robot she was fighting, as she took a shot meant for her sister "Pay attention baby girl"

"Sorry, won't happen again"  
"Cap!" Clint called out as he threw the Captain's shield to the super soldier while his daughters ripped robot to shred using brute force and vines. Steve caught his shield and used to destroy the nearest robot.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to…evolve? With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction…" Ultron said once the Iron Legion was defeated, his voice causing a shiver to run down the team's spine, before Thor smashed it with his hammer.

….

With the reveal of Ultron being made by Tony and Bruce, the team was tense about the whole thing. What was originally meant to be a being of protection turned out to be a homicidal robot with plans of world domination. It didn't help that Tony kept talking/defending his actions and why they needed Ultron, or at least what Ultron was supposed to be and his reasoning why, "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's…that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

"Together" Steve shot back, annoyed at the attitude his team mate and friend was taking about the whole situation

"We'll lose"

"Then we'll do that together, too"

"Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller"

"This isn't going to be easy" Clint threw in his own two cents, as he looked over at his daughters who had been oddly quiet during this whole incident, with Ariella keeping her tattoos even more covered more than she normally did.

"We've been in worse situations, can't think of any off the top of my head but we've been in worse" Anna says as she leant against the wall, being oddly quiet during the entire debate between the Avenger's on what had taken place in the past three days "We just need to survive this as well"

"What my sister means is that we are all survivors" Ariella translated her sisters statement "No matter how many times we get knocked down, we get back up, fight back and walk it off. If Ultron knocks us down we get back up again and knock him down twice as hard. We have the upper hand because that tin can only wants to destroy and our purpose is to protect everyone. So we save this world again. "

….

"I can't believe that people still have hard copies, everything is online these days" Anna muttered as they were looking through the paper files on known Strucker, his associates and dealings since Ultron so kindly deleted all the information on him, and the twin's hadn't met that all of the people whom he worked with when they were Hydra.

"I'm going to get some more coffee, anyone want something?" Ariella asked her twin, Natasha and Bruce as she started to head to the kitchen.

"Get the boys back here. They can't bail on this fun" the red haired responded not looking up from the files, though she seemed about ready to shoot someone out of boredom.

….

Ariella continued to look through the paper files she had been given as she walked down the hallway, on her way to get another cup of coffee.

"-they are dangerous" Stark's voice interrupted her train of thought, as the blonde turned around and saw that Steve, Tony and Clint were all standing around the table with a pile of files with them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Clint asked, getting defensive. None of the men noticed the blonde edging her way closer to them.

"They were Hydra agents"

"So were people we thought were SHIELD agents" Steve countered the arguments "Anna and Ariella have proven time and time again that they are on our side, we need to believe in what they say"

"How many people have they killed at Hydra's orders?"

"Stark, I advise you to drop this. They are my daughters and I will side with them over you any day" Clint ordered, Steve watched as the archer was itching to reach his bow but remained calm. Throughout this conversation none of them had noticed that Ariella had been outside and heard every word of the conversation.

...

As she walked away from the conversation she had overheard, Ariella shut herself in 'her room' as she slid down the wall before resting her head on her knees. Since being with the Avenger's she felt that her and Anna had put their past behind them, they were no longer puppets on a string, being manipulated by a 'puppeteer'. The fact that their past was not something that could be swept under a rug was something that they were well aware off and didn't try to forget about what they used to do, it was just never openly discussed.

"Ella, you okay in there?" Clint asked as he knocked on the door, when he realised that the blonde had locked herself in her room for well over an hour.

"Just fine" the blonde responded moving from her place curled up on the floor, turning around and opening the door as she smiled up at her father, who didn't say anything else just pulled his daughter into a hug

"You heard what Stark said didn't you?"

"How..?"

"Master Assassin"

"I prefer Robin Hood wannabe" Ariella teased, as she returned the embrace while the archer smiled weakly at her attempt of deflecting her emotions.

"No one thinks you and Anna did what you did of your own free will, they know that you are Hydra's victims"

"Tell that to the people we killed"

"We've all killed people Ella and some of us weren't manipulated by Hydra. We can't change our past but we can learn from it and move on for the future"

"... You are surprisingly good at motivational speeches"

…..

"I sent you to get the boys not disappear along with them" Natasha spoke up from her files, though the blonde was sure that she hadn't moved since she left the room.

"Well, all these people are horrible" Bruce sighed, as he opened a new file.

"The man done illegal human experiments, does his choice of company really surprise you?" Ariella muttered darkly.

"I know that guy" Tony interrupts when he sees the image of Ulysses Klaue on Banner's file "From back in the day. He operates off of the African coast, black market arms"

"And why do you know a black market arms dealer Mr. Stark?"

"There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very Ahab" the billionaire responded to Ariella's comment and the accusatory look that Steve was giving him.

"This" Thor pointed out, as he looked at the image of Klaue, gesturing to the mark on that arm's dealers neck.

"Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had that"

"No, those are tattoos, this is a brand"

"Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way" Bruce interjected as he

"What dialect?" Steve asked as he cast a side long look to the twin's upon seeing the the vines slowly crawling along the walls around the room.

"Wakananda...? Wa...Wa...Wakanda"

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods" Tony trailed off, worried about how bad this could be if Klaue had the metal and Ultron was aware of that.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve questioned Iron Man, a slight accustitory tone to his voice, as he averted his gaze from Ariella's flower show to his shield

"I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asked, not liking the direction that the conversation was going.

"The strongest metal on earth. Where is this guy now?"

"Off the African Coast, he works out of an abandoned salvage yard" Anna revealed, causing all eyes to fall onto the violet streaked blonde.

"We were Strucker's pets. We attacked on command, you don't meet an arms dealer like Klaue without back up" Ariella elaborated, taking her father's advise into consideration. The part of her that was trying to repress her past was only holding her back, if she wanted to live her life then she needed to come to terms with it and move on from there. "Now, why don't we go have a little chat with Mister Klaue"

….

The flight to find Klaue was tense, if Ultron and the Maximoff twin's were able to get Vibranium from the arms dealer then it would become much more difficult to destroy him and stop the robot before he destroyed them and theworld. Clint also felt uneasy about allowing his daughter's back into the field after their reaction to being in Sokovia a few days prior, Ariella was only starting to face her past and Anna still acted like nothing bothered her, as well as the fact the younger blonde had overheard Tony pretty much calling her a heartless killer.

"Is there a plan or are we going to wing it?" Anna asked as the neared their destination "Cause I have no qualms either way, just curious how you wanted the whole thing to play out". Causing her twin and father to shake their head at her statement, while Natasha snickered.

"We should split up, Klaue's bound to have men around the base" Steve ordered, going into 'Captain' mode. "Ariella, Stark, Thor and I will try to talk with Ultron"

"You want us to TALK to a homicidal maniac?" Ariella asked her leader,

"It might buy us some time to find the Vibranium and there's a slim chance that it may work"

"Didn't really peg you for such an optimist captain but if that's what you want, I'll go along with it"

"As will I" Thor agreed, as Steve sighed in relief before turning to face the two master assassins and the elder Barton twin.

"I need you guys to infiltrate and find the Vibranium"

"Sounds like a good idea but... Am I allowed to hit some of Klaue's men?" Anna asked, as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. If it wasn't for the violence she was suggesting or the knife she had in her left hand, no one would have believed that this girl was ready to go into a fight with an unknown number of armed men, two enhanced and a killer robot.

"To your hearts content Anna"

"That's why you are my favourite Captain"

"Banner, can we keep you with the jet unless we need a Code Green?"

"That's fine" the doctor responded, relieved that he didn't need to fight right from the get go.

Breaking into the base was an easier task than expected, Anna ripped a hole in the side of the building and the team entered through there, before splitting up so that they could find Ultron and Klaue faster.

"It's a thing with me. Stark it, he's a sickness!" Ultron's voice rang out as Tony flew towards the noise, landing in front of his creation.

"Ahh, Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart" Tony quipped as Ariella, Thor and Steve came behind him staring at Ultron and the twin's.

"If I have to"

"We don't have to break anything" Thor reasoned,

"Clearly you haven't made an omelette"

"He beat me by one second" Tony pouted, as the twin's were growing angrier and angrier at the man who killed their parents.

"Not the time" Ariella chided, as she sat on the railing of the metal bridge they were on.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old time?" Pietro gestured to the weapons surrounding them.

"And people say I'm a weapon" the blonde muttered under her breath, causing the dark haired female to look at her oddly having been the only person to hear what the youngest enhanced said.

"This was never my life"

"You two can still walk away from this" Steve told the Maximoff twins as his gaze switched from Ariella to Wanda

"Oh, we will" Wanda responded darkly, as she glared at the Iron Man

"I know you've suffered"

"Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but…" Ultron commented

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it" Thor attempted to reason, though Ariella didn't see how holding Mjolnir towards their enemy threateningly was the best course of action.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet"

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony interrupted, annoyed that Thor and Steve had gotten off topic while Pixie just braided her hair as she sat on the railing.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!"

"and I'm beginning to see the similarities between those two" Ariella whispered before leaning back and hovering to the ground as Ultron attacked Stark and the Iron Legion attacked the others. "Things are getting chaotic up here. Be careful"

"Klaue's sent his men to try and kill us, so on top of killer robots look out for gunfire" Anna spoke over comms, warning the team of the additional threat.

…..

Pietro stood up after he had been hurtled into a pile of containers following attempting to grab a hold of Thor's hammer then be hit in the face by Captain America's shield. As he took several steps forward he was slammed to the ground by a vine, looking up he saw the blonde who was previously sat upon the railing.

"What do you want?" Pietro asked her, when she did not move after she sent him to the ground.

"Why does Ultron want the Vibranium?" Ariella question as she kneeled in front of the silver haired enhanced.

"None of your business"

"Well you don't know then. Has Ultron let you in on any of his master plan?"

"Why do you care?"

"I live on this planet and he wants to destroy it. I'm not going down without a fight" at her answer Pietro looked at her, staring at the girl in front of him, smirking when Wanda came up behind her and used her abilities on the blonde who staggered slightly in a disorientated state.

…..

 _Blood._

 _That was all she saw around her, as the doctors kept slicing at her body and injecting needles into her. Each one either injecting her with some chemical or drawing blood to see what effect it was having on her body._

" _Where's Anna?" Ariella managed to say between experiments._

" _We are finding out how much she can take before she breaks"_

" _AHHH!" Anna's shrieks rang out around the base, causing the young blonde to freak out being afraid of what her sister was going through. That if it went wrong she would be left alone in a world she was afraid of. The scientists around her didn't say anything, her body starting to shake with her eyes closed, as several vines start to worm around the room and attacking all the people in the room. When Ariella opened her eyes again all the people who had hurt her were dead, with more blood caking the walls, Strucker stood in the doorway a dark smile on his face when he saw what his pet was able to do, given the proper motivation._

…

Clint didn't envy Stark, who was chasing down the Hulk, but he wished that he had assistance bringing his delirious teammates onto the Quinjet. All of the Avenger's apart from him and the Iron Man were the only one that Wanda Maximoff were unable to mind warp. Though he had to smile when he saw Anna and Ariella curling into each other once that they were both on the jet, just sleeping.

"I'll take you girls back home soon" Clint whispered as he pressed a kiss to his daughter's foreheads, afraid of what they had relived at the witch's hand.

…

Entering what Clint called a safe house the team looked around wearily, not entirely sure what to expect when they were inside, especially given the happy looks on the twin's faces.

"Honey, I'm home" Clint called, as Laura slowly waddled out of the kitchen, a smile on her face upon seeing her husband and daughters. "Hi. Company. Sorry didn't call ahead"

"Hey" Laura responded as she kisses Clint.

"This is an agent of some kind" Tony deadpanned as the twin's rolled their eyes as they hugged their adoptive mother.

"How's the baby?" Ariella asked,

"Keeps kicking all through the night" Laura told her daughter "But I'm sure that they are excited to meet you two"

"Gentlemen, this is Laura" Clint introduced his wife while she was engaging in conversation with their daughters, as footsteps came closer. "Ooh, incoming"

"Dad!" Ellie called out as she tackled her dad into a hug, before picking her up

"I see her! Hey buddy! How you guys doing?" the archer smiled at his family he put Ellie down and hugged Cooper.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?"

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha responded to the question, picking up her niece and hugging her before going over to check on Laura.

"Sorry for barging in on you" Steve apologised to Laura, as Anna let Natasha see her best friend's wife while picking up both Ellie and Cooper.

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea you existed" Tony threw in his own two cents,

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low" Clint explained before turning his gaze to his eldest daughter "Annabelle, careful with Cooper hitting the ceiling again"

"That happened once" Anna muttered, as she looked at her younger siblings "You have any permanent damage from that did you Coop?" the young boy just shook his head at his sister's antics.

…

Steve had known the twin's for two years, ever since the attack on New York and he is the first to admit he didn't completely trust them after he realised that they used to belong to Hydra. He knew that they weren't loyal to SHIELD or the Avenger's, they were loyal to Agent Barton, their father and were brutally honest about that fact. The two blonde's often spent their time with each other, keeping the rest of the world out, so seeing them happily interacting with the Barton family was an odd sight for the super soldier. Currently the elder Barton child was playing a game of battleship with Cooper, while Ariella braided her younger sister's hair weaving flowers through it as she went.

"This is what they fight for" the Captain told himself, not realising that Laura had overheard him.

"Have you ever seen them like this?" the pregnant woman asked, causing the soldier to look up at his teammate's wife "So relaxed and carefree?"

"Never, they always seem like they don't have a care in the world but you can tell it's all an act. They are protecting themselves from being hurt again"

"How long have you known them?"

"Since the battle of New York"

"And you have figure that out already? Most people assume that they just don't care, so you are closer than them than you realise" Laura smiled, as she sat on the couch while she looked over to the kitchen where Clint making coffee. "They talk about you, did you know that?"

"No I didn't. Not too sure how I feel about that"

"It's all good things, they respect you more than you realise. Nowhere near how they feel about Clint but similar to Kat"

"Kat?"

"You haven't met Kat? That's odd, but I guess she has been in France for the past two years. She's their best friend, she understands them more than most people do"

"Mum, Anna's cheating" Cooper called out breaking up the conversation happening between the two adults.

"I am not, Cooper just can't handle having me beat him at his favourite game"

"Children, behave" Laura scolded, as Steve continued to watch the Barton family interactions, feeling slightly envious of what Clint had, something he didn't think that he would ever get.

...

Sitting around the dinner table with Fury was completely terrifying – or it was after Ariella decided to lighten the mood by growing a flower crown on the former SHIELD director's head, something that didn't go down well – given the stakes of their upcoming battle were high.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Fury said, watching as the team seemed to grow more on edge.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked, while they needed to know what Ultron was planning but it seemed more important to the super soldier to locate their primary enemy.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

"That's a weird image that you just implanted into my mind" Ariella mused, earning a slight chuckled from Natasha and Anna.

"He still going after launch codes?" Tony asked,

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway"

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare"

"And that is not concerning at all" Anna whispered to her twin, causing the two blonde's to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that"

"NEXUS?" Steve questioned, not being aware of what the phrase meant.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth" Banner explained to the man out of time and the twins who were just as confused.

"So what'd they say?" Clint asked

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed" Fury explained

"By whom?" Tony asked, as Hawkeye threw a few darts at the dartboard and landed a bullseye.

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha questioned, feeling slightly hopeful if that was true.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our 'unknown'" the Stark planned,

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that."

"I do, I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." Fury motivated the team,

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk" Natasha teased slightly, relieving some of the tension in the room

"You know what Romanov" Captain America threatened.

"What about Ultron? Why is he doing this?" Ariella contemplated, earning a look from the rest from the Avengers.

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies"

"Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it" Tony explained.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed" Natasha deadpanned

"Don't kick the boys when they are down Nat" the blonde fairy piped in

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Banner theorised, one that held dangerous consequences should it be true

"How?" Fury asked

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

Banner's question had ended up motivating the team to hurry and get ready to leave on their own separate mini missions.

"I'll take Natasha, Clint and Ariella" Steve stated, as he grabbed his shield.

"Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can" Tony responded as Ariella and Anna said goodbye to their family.

"If Ultron is really building a body …"

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot"

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me"

"Hi, what about us?" Ariella asked incredulously, as she gestured to herself and Anna.

"I was created decades before you two"

"I'll drop Banner and Anna off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?" Fury chimed in to the conversation happening in the Barton family hallway.

"She's all yours, apparently. What are you gonna do?" Tony approved,

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope"

"Let's go boys" Ariella proposed after she hugged her twin goodbye and started to make her way to the jet.

…..

Ariella stayed hovering above the U-Gin Genetic Research Lab while Steve went inside to check on Dr. Cho with Clint and Natasha acting as backup in the Quinjet. They could hear all that the Captain's and Dr. Cho's conversation, something that made the stakes even higher given the new information

"Did you guys copy that?" Steve asked over the comms, as he made his way out of the building

"We did" Clint responded "Ariella, you okay? How's your wings?"

"I'm good, any idea where Ultron is though?" Ariella questioned, worried about what the killer robot was up to.

"I got a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest. That could be him"

"There. It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver." Clint informed, preparing to shoot the truck into smitherines

"Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron." Steve scolded,

"On it" Pixie took over, as she dived down from her spot in the sky and landed on top of the truck, being followed shortly by Steve "What took you so long to get here?"

"Focus on the mission Ella" as Steve watched her fly off the top of the truck and attempt to enter it, only for Ultron to blast at door open, sending her hurtling back. "Ella! We'll he's definitely unhappy!"

"You think?"

"I'm gonna try and keep him that way"

"You're not a match for him, Cap" Clint commented, earning a giggle from his daughter

"Thanks Barton"

"You know what's in that cradle? The power to make real change, and that terrified you" Ultron proclaimed as he fought Steve, while Ariella acted as backup.

"I wouldn't call it a comfort"

"Next time Stark tries to make a homicidal nutjob can he make one that doesn't talk so much?"

"I'll send him a memo" Clint muttered dryly. "You take care though Ariella"

"I always do" Ariella landed behind Ultron and caused a vine to restrain his right arm to his body

"You humans just fear what you don't understand" the robot jeered as one of the Iron Legion blasted the blonde in the back sending her crashing into the path of an oncoming train. Using what little control she still had over her wings, she adjusted her flight path so she landed on top of the train.

"Pixie you okay?" Steve asked when he heard a thud on the top of the train, before raising his shield to deflect an attack from Ultron, after the robot moved him from atop of the truck to inside the train Ariella landed on.

"I'm fine just grounded for a little while" Ariella muttered as her wings retracted back into her body, shakily crawling to the edge of the train, above where Ultron was fighting her boss, the former Hydra agents placed her hands on the open doorway of the cart and swung herself into the cart, landing a kick on the murber-bot with the momentum of her body, before landing in front of Steve "you're just lucky that flying isn't my only trick Captain"

"Nice hit, can you restrain him?" around the robot a thick green vine coiled itself so that it restricted its movements, before tightening so that it was beginning to crush Ultron. "I guess you can then. How long until you are able to -?"

"I'll have to assess the damage properly to give you a better time frame" unfortunately the pain coursing through her body her attack was a lot weaker than normal. The weaker attack allowed for Ultron to break free and as he went to strike the young blonde, only to be pushed away from her by a blue blur and have two metal railings block his escape. Looking at his two former partners, Ultron stared at the enhanced twins. "Please. Don't do this"

"What choice do we have?" Wanda asked, as the robot blasted a hole through the train, taking out the driver and also led to Pietro keeping Ariella out of harms way, by pushing her to the ground with him over her.

"I lost him! He's headed you way!" Steve called out over comms, as Ariella pushed the Sokovian off of her and went to see her leader. "If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!"

Clenching her hands, as she heard that Nat had been taken by Ultron and Clint had to get whatever it was that Ultron was making back to the tower. Steve looked at the three enhanced with him, having to find a way to stop innocent people from getting hurt. Turning to Pietro "Civilians in our path" as he followed the order, the super soldier looked at the two female's "Can you two stop this thing?"

"We can try" Ariella commented, as she created vines from the ground and used them to slow the train down while Wanda used her powers to bring the train to a grinding halt. The second that it stopped Wanda ran off to find her brother

"Ella you okay?" Steve worried, helping the blonde stay on her feet in her shaky state and guiding her off the derailed train.

"I'll be fine, just give me some time"

"Take as long as you need"

"I'm fine. I just need to take a minute" the two avenger's overheard Pietro tell his sister as he sat on a crate to catch his breathe.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one"

"The cradle, did you get it?" Wanda asked, turning her focus to her former enemies.

"Stark will take care of it"

"No, he won't"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy"

"He will do anything to make things right"

"Stark, come in. Anyone on comms? Ella can you …?"

"I lost mine when I hit the train" the blonde shrugged, trying to hide how worried she was regarding what Stark was capable of with whatever Ultron was trying to create.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?"

"We need to get back to the tower Steve, if he tries to finish what Ultron started…"

"How? Barton took the jet"

"I know a guy" Ariella smiled innocently, making the super soldier very nervous as it was the same smile that Anna used when she was about to get into a heap of trouble.

"Do I want to know?"

"How much plausible deniability do you want?"

...

The flight back to America was awkward to say the least, and Steve was not even asking how Ariella managed to secure them a ride, after two years he learnt to just go with it.

"Ella, wings?" Steve gently prodded the blonde to assess what Ultron had done to her main ability. Slowly standing up from her spot opposite the Maximoff twin's and stripping off her jacket, opening up her wings wincing as she did. She didn't have to even look at her wings to see how badly they were damaged, the look on the faces of those around her confirmed her fears, it was disastrous.

"I guess the tattoos looked broken on my back as well?" shrugging of the looks she was receiving the green eyed teen retracted her wings again.

"They do not look like wings, only lines" Wanda spoke up, having only spoken to her brother on the flight so far.

"That explains why my back feels like it is on fire. Haven't felt like this for a while"

"Ella" Steve said, looking back at the girl as she put her jacket back on "What -?"

"You don't shoot holes in them when I make a mistake" Upon feeling the tension in the jet upon hearing a snippet of her past, the blonde decided to change the subject as she sat back down onto her seat "How long til we are back at the tower?"

"Two hours"

"Great, I have at least six hours until I can use my wings"

"Rest up until they heal then"

"You are as bad as Anna and Clint, old man" Ariella retorted as she laid on her stomach, folding her arms in front of her and using that as a makeshift pillow. While the youngest enhanced tried to get comfortable Pietro and Wanda talked in their native tongue. The female Sokovian looking over to the injured blonde, and heading over to her kneeling near her. "What do you want?"

"I.. I'm sorry" Wanda apologised, barely looking the green eyed teen in eyes "For what I did in Africa"

"You did it last week and I'd probably have killed you. But it helped me more than it hindered me. So don't apologise, just make sure your brother doesn't pin me to the ground again" Ariella drawled, still laying down as she saw a small smile on the older woman's face

"I will try"

"Do you mind if I nap or do you still want to talk some more?"

"Sorry. Sleep"

…..

Pietro watched as his sister talked to the blonde enhanced who had slammed him to the ground at Klaue's salvage yard. "…just make sure that your brother doesn't pin me to the ground again" he heard the blonde mumble sleepily, he almost got up and say something to her, however the look he received from his sister kept him stationed in his seat. As Wanda came back to the seat, she looked slightly happier than before but still appearing apprehensive about the whole situation.

" _She accepted your apology?_ " Pietro asked his sister, who was resting her head on his shoulder taking a page out of the blonde's book and deciding to take time to recuperate.

" _Da. She did_ " Wanda sleepily mumbled, falling asleep on her brother.

"You protect her" Steve observed from his spot on the pilot seat, causing the Sokovian to look up at the super soldier

"She is my little sister" Pietro retorted insulted that the super soldier would even think that he would leave Wanda unprotected in the world "I would die to protect her"

"You sound just like Anna" Upon seeing the enhanced looking at him in confusion Steve elaborated "Ariella's older sister" as he started to talk to his former enemy the Captain's eyes fell on the blonde he had mentioned previously and how she was tossing and turning in her sleep. "Wake her up"

"What?"

"Ella. Wake her up. NOW" Steve ordered, going into full on captain mode, recalling what happened the last time the youngest Avenger had a nightmare.

Befuddled by the order he was given Pietro went to the green eyed girl's side and slowly shook her awake, only for her to bolt upright and headbutt him.

"Where? Where am I?" Ariella gasped, as she buried her face in her hands, before Pietro wrapped his arms around her shoulders (at Steve's prodding) so that she was sobbing into his chest.

"We are on plane to America" Pietro soothed, it was a weird feeling for him to be comforting a girl that less than a week ago he was sure was his enemy "No one will hurt you"

…..

Once they arrived at the Tower, things between Pietro and Ariella where awkward to say the least. The blonde prided herself on not letting people see her weakness and had let someone she barely knew see her at her weakest moments. As much as she wanted to blame it on the after effects of Wanda's mind control, Ariella knew that it wasn't the case, she came to the conclusion that she was nowhere near as strong as her sister to say the least.

"STARK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Anna's voice rang through the tower, causing the Maximoff's to flinch and the two that knew her to sigh.

"I'm gonna say this once" Steve commanded as they walked in.

"How about 'nonce'?" Tony retorted, causing the Barton twin's to roll their eyes.

"Shut it down"

"Nope, not gonna happen"

"You don't know what you're doing"

"And you do? She's not in your head?" Banner interjected as he gestured to Wanda. As an argument and fight broke out between the team, Anna ran over to her sister and looked over her little sister for injuries.

"Are you hurt Baby Girl?" the indestructible enhanced asked as she cradled her twin's cheeks, turning her head from side to side.

"I'm fine" Ariella twisted the truth slightly, technically she was fine her wings were healing faster than she assumed they would and any minor cuts had long since healed up. As Thor decided to gat crash the fight with a bolt of lightning the fairy, grabbed Wanda and her sisters shoulder's and brought them down "GET DOWN!"

"That was dramatic" Anna muttered as Vision was created, who was having a 'nice conversation' with the team.

…..

"If we have an ally against Ultron, then we are going to need all hands on deck" Ariella mediated, as tempers flared regarding the character of Vision and the team, before turning to Wanda and Anna "If he turns out to be as bad as Ultron, want to see if you can beat something made out of the strongest metal on earth?"

"Sounds fun" Anna smirked, while Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go" Vision monolouged, holding Mjolnir out to Thor causing the entire team apart from the Maximoff twin's to look blankly

"Right"

"A robot picked it up? Maybe Stark didn't completely screw this robot up" Anna shrugged

"Still talks way to much. We need less chatty robots"

"You two are …. odd" Pietro mused staring at the blonde twins, though it was obvious to see that his gaze lingered on the younger Barton longer than necessary.

"Three minutes. Get what you need." Steve ordered as he turned his gaze to the two sets of twins "Anna, Ariella take the Maximoff's to get ready"

Getting ready to go to war with a killer robot was something that resonated with all of the team, there were no sarcastic comments or jokes from the twins or Tony, everyone knew what was at stake in this battle and the fate of the world if they lost.

After he changed Pietro's gaze fell onto Ariella who was looking at a small photo, which she then folded up and stuck into her pocket.

"Kinda creepy that you keep staring at her all the time" Anna greeted the speedster, popping up from behind his sister who to her credit didn't flinch.

"She looks sad" Pietro observed, it was something he noticed when at the Salvage Yard and was even more prominent now. Upon hearing what her brother said Wanda wanted to confirm what he knew but doubted that it was currently the most appropriate time to say so.

"Broken. Not sad, we are broken" Anna repeated the words she had told Clint years before "but we fix ourselves, we used the broken pieced to build something stronger, something better. She's not sad, just rebuilding herself"

"If we you are all ready, onto the jet" Clint called out, as they all headed off into battle.

Once on the Quinjet, Steve gave the team a rundown of what was going on "Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right"

"You two didn't have to come for this battle" Clint informed his daughters, both who were holding onto the other as a form of comfort, his response to that statement was the shaking of the heads.

"We promised mum that we would bring you back safe and sound" Ariella smiled, which slowly faded "Ellie and Cooper need their father, Laura needs her husband and everyone else needs a world that is going to keep spinning. So we will fight for them"

"You've grown up so much since Budapest"

…

The battle in Sokovia was one that no one had expected to turn out the way that it did. A floating country was not an expected battle location. With the battle continued the mission began to incorporate evacuating the people onto the hellicarrier Fury brought as his 'something dramatic'

"The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off." Steve attempted to motivate the heroes.

"Anyone dies and I will bring you back to life and kill you myself, are we clear?" Ariella threatened, earning a chuckle from Pietro, Clint, Wanda and Anna

"You are cute when angry, little one" Pietro teased over comms.

"Speedy, you are lucky you are so far away from me or I'd slam you onto the ground again"

"When this through, I take you out for drinks?"

"You're asking me out now?"

"Seems like a good time as any"

"Ask me when we survive this" the blonde fairy smirked as she shish-kebabed a few robots.

As Ariella flew over the city of Sokovia at a slightly slower pace than normal heading towards the life boats, while making sure that there was no one still on the floating country, only to see a little boy stuck in the market place. Quickly diving down she landing next to the boy, lifting him out of where he was trapped "Hi sweetie, let's get you out of here"

"Ella. Look out" Clint called from behind her as he quickly pushed her and the boy down, using his body as a shield. Attempting to protect his daughter from the gunfire, when he didn't feel anything he turned around and saw a car acting as a shield and Pietro barely standing.

"You didn't see that coming?" the young man choked out as he fell to the ground, crawling over to the man who had saved her life while Steve ran over to the two.

"Pietro?" Ariella whispered barely believing her eyes, as the blood continued to pour from his wounds the blonde applied pressure to as many as she could. Not noticing the plants that were forming around his body and slowly healing his wounds. "Steve. He has a pulse. It's weak but it's there."

"When we get to the hellicarrier we'll get him a proper doctor" Steve promised as Clint carried Costel to the lifeboats, and the super soldier brought Pietro as well, while Ariella's plants were slowly but surely doing something to help him heal as well as healing Clint's wound. From there spot on the lifeboat Steve and Ariella couldn't help but watch as a whole country was destroyed before their eyes.

…

The first thing Pietro saw when he opened his eyes was white, and for a moment he had assumed that he was dead, the sight of blonde hair by his side and vibrant flowers around the room disproved that theory. Trying to sit up, the speedster winced feeling a shooting pain coursing through his torso informed him that it may not be the best course of action to undertake.

"You need to lay down" the blonde chided, shifting her position so she was sitting upright to get a clear view of the silver haired man "Dr. Cho and I did not heal you up so that you could reopen your bullet holes"

"You stayed with me?" Pietro asked, not to sure how he felt about having the pretty green eyed fairy and her seeing him in that state.

"Someone had to keep Wanda company. She was worried about you"

"Is she..?"

"She's fine, bit shaken up at your almost death but physically she is doing alright. She's agreed to join the Avengers"

" _She WHAT?!_ "

"You can talk to her about that yourself" Ariella told his as she attempted to calm him down, before standing up and heading to the door "I'll go find her for you"

"Ariella" Pietro called as the blonde opened the infirmary door, causing her to look over her shoulder at the Sokovian "You eat?"

"Yes. Why?"  
"I take you to dinner?"

"Sure, it's a date" Pixie smiled, as she continued on her attempt to get the Avenger's resident Witch and say goodbye to her sister, who was leaving the Avenger's to travel the world. To see if she could live in a world without conflict.

…..

Two Weeks Later

"Funny. She did not want Pietro to pin her before" Wanda mused as she and Anna were drinking coffee – having postponed her trip when Laura went into labour and was just popping in to say farewell one more time -, watching their respective twins 'spar' or more accurately flirt while trying to hit each other.

"It's the accent. Ella's always had a thing for men with accents and older guys" Anna responded, having become closer to the witch ever since surviving the whole floating country incident "Pietro fits both of those categories"

"That is not your type?"

"I go for someone who doesn't try and control me, who lets me be me no matter how much trouble I cause. But I will admit I do have a thing for older men. You?"

"I never really thought about dating" 

While their sister's were engaged in conversation Ariella twisted her body so that she was pinning her boyfriend to the ground. "I win this round"

"Maybe" Pietro smirked as he twisted so that their positions were flipped, before leaning down and kissing the blonde, not realising that at that moment, her over protective father walked into the training room.

"MAXIMOFF" Clint shouted, as the silver haired speedster picked up Ariella, shooting a look at the archer before uttering one phrase.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro smirked as he zipped off, taking his girlfriend with him, leaving a fuming assassin shooting arrows into the wall.

…

 **Authors Notes: Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, it has been taking over my mind of the past month and now it is finally complete.**

 **Little question for you all. Who should Anna be paired up with Iron Fist (Danny Rand) or Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier)? Or is there anyone else that you think would be a good match for the indestructible, super strong former con-artist/thief.**

 **Whoever isn't paired up with her, will be paired with Katarina 'Kat' Mitchells (who will be appearing in a few chapters and was mentioned in this chapter) a hacker who Anna saved a few years before meeting up with the Avengers. She does favours for Anna on occasion.**

 **Also something important to remember: Anna is NOT an Avenger in the normal timeline, her only reason for helping on missions is to keep Ivy safe.**

 **If I do make a civil war story line: Anna and Ivy will be Team Cap, Anna has problems with authority (and not an Avenger) while Ivy will follow Wanda and Clint.**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Home

Home was a relative concept for the twin's (Both Maximoff and Winters) neither had really had one before, the closest Ivy had was when she visited Clint at the farm. Pietro and Wanda had lost theirs the day that their parents died and Anna never stayed in one place for a long period of time lest she get caught. The apartment that Ivy was living in before she got swept up into the Ultron incident had ended up being where she lived with the Sokovian after they got married. Though neither were happy there, often electing to stay at the rooms available in the tower.

…

Ivy's apartment was one that she had between being rescued by Clint and having to help the Avenger's finding Strucker's Sokovian base. It was meant for one person to live in comfortably, with two people it was slightly cramped (a lot cramped if the second person couldn't sit still for more than five minutes) and the additional people coming and going – namely the twin sister's of the occupants of the apartment or an Avenger or two – didn't allow for an accommodating space.

"We are running out of space" Pietro muttered as he tried to find a place to store some of his own belongings.

"Between the two of us we cannot afford a new place and I'm not taking money from Tony Stark" Ivy sighed, as she laid on the couch. While her beef with the billionaire was nowhere near as bad as her husband, she couldn't get his words of calling her a monster out of her head.

"I wouldn't take money from Stark"

"It'll be fine. We just have to adjust … that or crash at Anna's occasionally"

"Wanda's already staying there"

"Damn"

…..

Anna was impulsive, that was something that the entire team had known, so when the blonde had decided to drag Pietro, Ivy and Wanda to an apartment in the city it didn't raise any issues with the rest of the team. "Sorry I have to take this. Look around while I'm on the phone" Anna smiled as she went off to answer the phone "What do you want? … No I didn't do that …. You really don't want to know ….. How much deniability do you want? …. That's what I thought… I'll see you soon Kat …. I will introduce you soon enough"

"Anyone else curious as to what she's talking about?" Wanda asked upon overhearing parts of the conversation.

"I've learnt to just go with it" Ivy shrugged as she started to look around the apartment "Is Anna moving? This place is gorgeous"

"It's nice" Pietro mumbled, not too sure as why his sister-in-law had brought them here.

"So what do you think?" Anna asked as she pocketed her phone and returning to the group, only to be met with the blinking eyes of the Maximoff's. "Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous. Are you moving in here?" Ivy asked her sister as Pietro wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Not me. Your apartment is too small for the two of you. This one is big enough for the both of you and with any other people who come around"

"Was that a shot at having children?" Wanda whispered in the blonde's ear, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anna we can't accept this" Ivy objected while Pietro agreed with his wife.

"Ariella, listen to me" Anna played the real name card as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulder and sat her down on the couch. "This is so you and Pietro get to have the life I promised you when we were younger. You guys have been through so much already that this seems like something to make life a bit easier for you both"

"You are the best. Thank you so much" the youngest blonde gushed as she hugged her twin.

"How did you afford it?" Wanda asked as she knew that the con artist was out of the game, and didn't have a proper job to support herself once all the profits from her previous lifestyle wouldn't last forever.

"I do odd jobs for a billionaire. She kind of overpays me for each job by several thousand so it wasn't that big of a deal to get this apartment"

" _Thank you for all you are doing for our family_ " Pietro thanked in his native tongue as he kept his wife close.

" _You guys are my family as well_ "

…

That evening after giving her sister and brother-in-law that apartment the group laid on the living room floor of the apartment. What none of them realised that this act committed by Anna laid the groundwork for extending their family even more and to guide them to the life they deserve.

...

 **This Chapter shorter than the others but just a bit of Domestic Fluff and a few moments of piece before Civil War is out on Thursday (I may do a chapter based on that in a few weeks)**

 **Little question for you all. Who should Anna be paired up with Iron Fist (Danny Rand) or Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier)? Or is there anyone else that you think would be a good match for the indestructible, super strong former con-artist/thief.**

 **Whoever isn't paired up with her, will be paired with Katarina 'Kat' Mitchells (who will be appearing in a few chapters and was mentioned in this chapter) a hacker who Anna saved a few years before meeting up with the Avengers. She does favours for Anna on occasion.**

 **BrazilWolf: Thank you for the comment and voting on the Bucky/Iron Fist question. There will be an upcoming chapter with that happening, it was supposed to be in this one but it felt to forced.**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Worry

Pietro and Clint were often sent on missions together, given their personality clashes most would assume that they were more likely to kill each other than cooperate, however they played well together and got the job done. The only downside was both had the same sore spot, a certain blonde, neither brought her up on a mission because one wrong word about her could end up causing a fist fight.

…..

Arriving back at the base after their mission, both males were interested in taking a long hot shower and seeing their wives, not necessarily in that order.

"You going to see Ivy?" Clint asked as he packed his own bag, getting ready to leave for the farm.

"Da. Anna and Wanda went to Europe for a job" Pietro responded as he put his runners on and got ready to go home to the apartment his sister-in-law had gotten from them.

"To help out Anna's hacker friend"

"The Cat?"

"Katarina. She needs a body guard for trip overseas, guess that's why Anna speaks so many languages" the archer elaborated, he didn't know too much about the friend of his daughter's sister and didn't want the former con-artist or Wanda getting hurt. "They'll be fine"

"I know. Later old man" Pietro zipped off, leaving Clint staring at an empty spot as he shook his head

"Damn kid."

…

Arriving home after a mission was the best part of Clint's day, for a time he was no longer Hawkeye, just Clint Barton.

"Honey I'm home" he called as he walked inside, seeing his beautiful wife coming into the hallway from the living room "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Laura smiled up at her husband, wrapping her arms around him "though I wasn't to lonely with our uninvited guest"

"Guest?"

"Our other child" leading the archer into the living room Clint saw his Ellie and Cooper sat next to Ivy who was reading them a story "She showed up a week ago looking … frazzled"

"Is she alright?"

"We talked it out, she's doing alright at the moment"

"Daddy!" Ellie shouted as she saw who was back running and tackling him into a hug, soon to be followed by Cooper.

"Hey guys" Clint grinned as he hugged his children, casting a glance to where Laura was taking Ivy into the kitchen.

….

Before Clint had the chance to talk to his eldest daughter about why she had decided to pay a visit to his home while he was on mission, his phone rang. Glaring at the object in his hand, he answered the call "Barton"

"DoyouknowwhereIvyis?" Pietro spewed out over the phone

"I didn't catch a word of that"

"Do you know where Ivy is? She isn't at the apartment. No one has been here for days. I can't find her. What if she's hurt? Or dead? Or kidnapped?"

"She's with me" Clint interrupted as the speedster rambled on "She came over while we were on the mission"

"She's okay. Talking to my wife at the moment"

"I'll be there soon" Pietro said as he hung up the phone.

"This is going to be a long day"

….

"I guess this means that their mission is over. I should probably fly back to New York then" Ivy sighed, as she stared into the cup of hot chocolate that her mother had made for her. "Pietro's most likely already back"

"Are you sure that you should be flying in your condition?" Laura questioned the blonde who just shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm scared Laura. What if I screw this up?"

"You won't Ivy. You have people who care for you"

"One who will be here in less than a minute" Clint interrupted sounding slightly annoyed "Do you want to explain to me why you came here? Ivy, you didn't even leave a note at your apartment of where you were, Pietro though you were dead or kidnapped."

"You weren't supposed to be back for another week, I needed to talk to Laura about something before you guys got back" Ivy answered shakily. She hadn't meant to make Pietro worried, she had planned to be back before he finished up his mission.

"Clint it isn't her fault" Laura defended the blonde.

"What is going on Ivy?" Clint sternly questioned, only for it to go unanswered when the front door was flung open and a blue blur went past him as the blonde was swept up into a hug.

" _Moy tsvetok. Areyoualright?Youarenothurt?Youaresafe?Youarewell?_ " Pietro rushed out in his native tongue, keeping his wife firmly in his arms.

"I'm fine, I really I -" Ivy took a step back from him as she spoke, holding his hands in her own "I just needed advice from Laura about something only she could tell me"

"Ivy. What is it?"

Looking over at Laura who nodded, having talked her through this situation multiple times over the week, the fairy's gaze met the speedster before she said the two words that would change their lives forever "I'm pregnant"

…

 **Kind of a short chapter but the next one will be a bit longer.**

 **I recently saw Civil War and have decided that Anna will be paired up with Bucky as I think that they would have a better chemistry.**

 **If anyone has anything they want to see, please feel free to message me and I will see what I want to do.**

 **Upcoming Chapters:**

 **Annabelle – Anna's past**

 **Dealing with the pregnancy and birth of baby Maximoff**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Our Family

"I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant? With baby?" Pietro questioned staring blankly at his wife, while Laura was giggling at the look on both males faces.

"What else would I be pregnant with?" Ivy wasn't too sure where the silver haired male was going with his semi-rambling "Are you okay?"

" _Baby. You are pregnant with baby"_

"Laura did Clint respond like this?"

"He fainted" the brunette smirked, casting a look to her husband.

"In my defence I just got back from a two month long mission and hadn't slept in a few days" Clint defended himself, as the group stared at a shell shocked Pietro.

"He may be like this for a while. Do you want some tea?"

"Please" Ivy giggled as she sat at the table, casually flicking through a gossip magazine that Laura had leant to her while occasionally glancing up to check on her husband.

….

"I'm pregnant" these words kept running through his head. Upon hearing those words his wife had told him, his mind had gone blank.

A baby. A family. That was something he had never thought about, even after he started dating the blonde who had saved his life in Sokovia. It wasn't that he didn't want to start a family with her, he just never thought about it. After losing his parents, and growing up with just Wanda, Pietro never had the chance to entertain the notion of a family.

While he was in his own little world the speedster had heard what was going on around him, mainly Clint's wife keeping Ivy calm and what happened when the archer found out that she was pregnant. The one phrase that knocked him out of his freak out was made by his wife "What if he doesn't want to start a family with me?"

….

" _Moy tsvetok._ Do not doubt that" Pietro said as he appeared in front of his wife, an action that caused her to jump back in fright. "You just … surprised me"

"You want the baby?" Ivy questioned, as the silver hair male kneeled in front of her.

"I want a family with you _my love_ "

….

Clint and Laura just watched the scenario play out, moving from the kitchen to the living room to give the couple some room. The archer couldn't help but feel old when he thought about Ivy having a family, it seemed like only yesterday that he rescued her from Hydra's control and now she was married and getting ready to start a family.

"They seem happy" Laura smiled to her husband, who returned the gesture.

"They are always like this. It's …." Clint trailed off not sure how best to describe the relationship between the two. Cute seemed appropriate and inappropriate at the same time.

"How they are. They work well together"

"Do you think that they'll be alright?"

"With the avengers to support them? That child is going to be the most protected person on the planet"

"Damn straight. they'll be fine" Clint remarked, though it wasn't to Laura it was to himself, as a way of convincing himself that these two kids were going to be alright, regardless of what the world threw at them.

….

After saying their farewell to the Barton family, with Pietro finally being able to meet Nathaniel, the speedster to his wife back to their apartment and gently laid her on the bed. Once she was comfortably the Sokovian laid next to her, placing his right hand on her stomach, brushing over it slightly with his hands every know and them mumbling the phrase "Baby" in alternating English and Russian.

"We'll have to tell Wanda and Anna when they get back" Ivy planned as she stared at the ceiling "and then the rest of the team"

"You cannot do missions anymore" Pietro stated, if the blonde didn't know her husband so well she would assume that he was ordering her to do something rather than state a fact.

"I know, guess I have to adjust to a normal life now"

"Our lives will never be normal, _moy tsvetok_ " Neither said anything more, staying in their position for the entirety of the night.

…

Upon arriving back in America after helping Kat out, Wanda and Anna went straight back to their sibling's apartment. Wanting to make sure that they were doing alright, especially after the call Anna had received from Ivy while they were away. Opening the door to the apartment, they were relieved to see that everything was fine with Ivy lying on the couch reading a book while Pietro ran around the room.

"Hey. You're back" Ivy smiled when she saw the 'intruders' into her apartment, attempting to get up only for her husband to slowly push her back down so she was resting "Pie. I'm fine you don't need to worry about me"

" _You are pregnant, you need to rest and not strain yourself_ " Pietro told his wife in Russian, forgetting about the two other females who were fluent in the language.

"Your Pregnant?" Anna squeeled as she ran over and hugged her sister, as the dark haired Sokovian followed suit hugging her own brother

"Congratulations" Wanda told her brother before switching to hugging her sister in law while Anna hugged Pietro.

That night the four just rested, mainly teasing Ivy as they looked over the books Pietro had gotten on pregnancy and all they could find on the internet. In this moment none of them were aware what was going to happen in the future and how much it would impact their lives.

….

 **And Chapter is up. The next few chapters will be AU's and setting up Civil War (mainly why Pietro and Ivy won't be making proper appearances) with a focus on Anna.**

 **To EmpressLupin: Thank you for the review, I have read those stories and I love them, they are amazingly written.**

 _ **Also in AU's:**_

 _ **Ivy and Anna are most likely raised together and adopted by Clint.**_

 _ **In some other ones that I have planned (University and/or High School – haven't completely decided yet) Wanda and Pietro are exchange students from Sokovia.**_


	18. Annabelle

Chapter 16: Annabelle

Anna didn't talk much about her past, in fact it was something she actively avoided speaking about. All anyone knew was that she used to be a con-artist, had a rich best friend, made it a habit to tease Steve, often wandered off without telling anyone which led to her being away for weeks at a time, and above all loved Ivy more than anything.

"Have you heard anything from Anna?" Ivy asked Pietro and Wanda as she stirred her tea calmly, though it was clear to her husband and sister-in-law that she was worried about her twin "It's been over a fortnight"

"Anna does that a lot, why is this any different?" Pietro calmly asked his pregnant wife.

"Because right before left she answered a phone call and bolted. I'm worried about her Pietro"

"We can look for her, Katarina will know what to do." Wanda soothed, as she led Ivy out of the apartment and towards the eccentric billionaire's apartment "or be able to find her"

"Are you sure?" the blonde questioned, having never met Katarina Mitchells she was not too sure on how she would be able to help them instead of the Avengers.

"She is a genius when it comes to computers and understands Anna"

"I can't lose Anna after just getting her back"

….

Getting to the front door of the billionaire's apartment was easy for three enhanced, knocking on the door Wanda cast a sidelong glance to her sister-in-law, who was getting more and more nervous with the longer she didn't hear from Anna. As the door opened, Ivy saw her sister's best friend for the first time. Katarina was a brunette female who was younger than the twin's with dark brown eyes, it was hard to believe that the woman dressed in red harlequin printed leggings and oversized black hoodie could be worth over a billion dollars.

"Wanda?" Kat asked, as she adjusted the black rimmed glasses on her face looking at the Sokovian female "What's wrong?"

"Anna got a call and hasn't been heard from in a while" Wanda explained, upon hearing this information the brunette let the three enhanced inside her apartment.

"Do you know who called her? What they wanted? What direction she was heading? How long she's been off grid for?"

"Sixteen days" Ivy spoke up, watching as Kat moved to her laptop and started to work on it "It's normal for her to go away for a long period of time, but this feels … weird"

"You must be Ariella"

"I go by Ivy now. How do you know that?"

"Anna doesn't shut up about you, when she found out you were alive … I had never seen her that happy since I met her"

"How did you meet Anna?" Pietro asked interrupting Kat, while he knew that Wanda and his sister-in-law had met her before he didn't know too much about her personally.

"She saved my life" the hacker responded, as she continued to tap the keys on her keyboard at an alarming rate "Stopped my boyfriend from killing me and dragged me out of the building he set aflame"

No one knew how to respond to the information they had just been given, all Anna had told them about said female was that she was interesting – for an heiress – nothing about how they mate.

"Whoever called her spooked her. I was able to track her location to the airport, Paris, Berlin and back to America"

"She's done that in two weeks?" Wanda asked

"and she's spooked" Kat explained as she looked at the Avenger's "Normally I wouldn't be able to track her this easily."

"Thank you for this" Ivy smiled at her twin's best friend "We'll find her"

"Call if you need anything else and when you find her"

"I will. Take care Katarina"

…

The location that Kat had traced Anna too, turned out to be a graveyard, the second that Ivy saw where her sister was tracked it took Wanda using her powers to calm her down. Gesturing to the runaway con artist who was kneeling in front of a gravestone. Going over to her sister, Ivy knelt next to her sister, before glancing at the name on the stone

' _Viktor Fielding_

 _Aug 3 1942 – May 8 2016_

 _If you're losing the game, change the rules_ '

"He raised me" Anna said, as the twins looked at her before Pietro picked her up and took her back to Kat's apartment. Pietro then came back and done the same with his sister and wife.

"Anna, what happened?" Ivy asked, as Kat handed the upset blonde a cup of hot cocoa "We were all worried about you."

"Viktor raised me, after I lost you Ivy I was reckless. I stopped caring about getting caught"

 _12 Years Ago_

 _Since losing her twin Annabelle had become more reckless and less worried about getting caught, her sister had been her reason to continue fighting. Seeing her sister killed before her eyes and having the people who did it take her body had impacted her mental and emotional state. Walking through the streets, occasionally pickpocketing a few people as she went._

" _That's a nifty little trick you have young lady" a voice captured her attention, causing the young blonde to look up at the older man who smirked at her "Pretty illegal though"_

" _I'm just borrowing. I may not return them but just borrowing" Anna responded, trying to get a read on who was speaking to her._

" _Then get better at it, if I can tell what you are doing then a cop probably will be able to"_

" _Why do you care?"_

" _Little girl. I can either turn you into the cops or I can teach you to enhance those skills of yours?"_

" _Why do you want to help me? I don't know you"_

" _Just an offer. So cops?"_

" _Teach me James Bond" Anna said, taking a few steps closer to the man_

" _A jab at my accent, not really the cleverest insult I have heard young lady"_

" _I'll think of a better one. I'm Anna"_

" _Fielding, Viktor Fielding"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _I still prefer James Bond old man"_

…..

"He was a con artist, he taught me everything I know" Anna explained as she stared into the cup of hot chocolate while her twin, brother in law, and two of her closest friends listened intently to her story. "What to look for in a mark, how to read people, how I need to act, the best way to incapacitate someone stronger than you and so much more"

Ivy didn't say anything to her sister just wrapped her arms around her, allowing the violet streaked blonde to sob onto her shoulder. Pietro, Wanda and Kat just watched the situation unfold around them.

They listened as Annabelle Winter's explained how Viktor saved her life and listed the alias' she had over her life. She explained that she was planning to follow in his footsteps and con for the rest of her life, until the incident that led to her meeting Kat changed her mind.

Three Years Ago

 _Getting into K.M Inc. was easier than originally planned, going in as an intern gave Anna access to where she needed to be and no one paid all too much attention to her._

' _Try not to blow this Anna' Viktor explained over comms, he was out of the game now but would occasionally help the young con-woman._

" _When have I ever blown a job?" Anna asked insulted as she filled up the coffee cup for one of her supervisors._

" _That job in Paris?"_

" _Point taken. I'll focus then"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Anna hated working as an intern, it may have given her good access to the company but she was getting sick of it. Her supervisor was a creep and kept hitting on her, the future CEO was an emotional mess and the other interns were all focused on getting a job at the company in the future. "I hate this job, couldn't you just pretend to be an investor?"_

" _I'm out of the game Annabelle" Viktor smirked over the comms, even with her attitude Anna was still the best con artist he knew._

" _You're still helping me despite that fact"_

" _In order to make sure you don't get yourself killed"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Once she got the files she needed off of the main server, Anna attempted to get out of the building as quickly as possible, on her exit she overheard a conversation._

" _GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN …." The rest of that sentence was cut off by a female scream and the crashing of desk chairs. Ignoring the voice in the back of her head told her to get out before people realised what she had stolen. However the part of her that hadn't reared its head for nine years, the desire to protect someone other than herself. Going towards the room where all the noise was coming from she opened the door, to see a small brunette woman trying to get away from the man who had been shouting._

" _Hi there. Mind leaving her the hell alone?" Anna asked innocently as she went in front of the girl, and grabbing his hand mid punch._

" _Get out of here bitch" the man snarled, as he tried to break his hand out of her hold._

" _Don't feel like it. Are you alright Miss Mitchell's?"_

" _I'm fine" Katarina shakily responded, as she stood up trying to put as much space between her and her boyfriend "I'm calling the police"_

" _Don't do that babe. I'm doing that because I love -" cue Anna punching him in the gut ending that conversation._

" _Miss Mitchell's please get out of here"_

" _She isn't leaving" the man ground out as he dropped something on the floor, upon seeing what it was the blonde grabbed the brunette and pulled her out of the room, pulling on the fire alarm as she went. As they ran off a large explosion went off, causing fire to engulf the building._

" _Do you trust me?"_

" _What?" Kat asked, not to sure what was going on in the blonde's mind_

" _Come on" Anna ordered, picking up the brunette and jumping out of the nearest window landing in the alley behind the building. Casting a glance to the building on fire to the shaken heiress, pulling the thumb drive out of her pocket she handed it back to its rightful owner "I am not finishing this job. Not like this"_

…

 _Viktor wasn't sure whether or not he should hug Anna or scold her, when he saw her assisting the Mitchell family heir from the alley behind the burning building. She was the closest thing he had to a daughter, and even though she had powers that meant that she had an inbuilt defence mechanism._

 _As Anna left Katarina Mitchell's with the EMT's and police, heading over to her mentor and wrapping her arms around her father. For the first time since she lost Ariella she was truly afraid._

…

No one knew as the comforted Anna, that there was one more job she done with Viktor that changed the path she took. A path that she would keep secret from her sister and more importantly from Steve.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Prelude to a War

 _ **(may be a little spoiler-y for Civil War near the end but not too much)**_

 _"I need Sonic to go on a mission"_

Ivy cursed those words as she sat next to the hospital bed, as she held Wanda's hand in her own. When Tony had asked Pietro to go on a mission, no one could have foreseen the outcome.

"He's going to be okay" Ivy whispered to her sister-in-law and partially to herself. Her husband had been shot multiple times in Sokovia and had come out alive from that.

"He is strong" Wanda said in the same way the young woman spoke to her. As Anna came into the room with Clint in tow, handing the youngest team member a cup of tea and coffee to the Scarlet Witch "Thank you"

"Doc says that he's stable but ..." The archer trailed off, not to sure of how to explain to his daughter what the diagnosis on his son-in-law was.

"They don't know how long he will be in the coma for" Anna finished as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"How did this happen?" Ivy asked, looking up at her family, who shared a look before glancing at the pregnant blonde.

"The mission went south" Clint explained, ignoring the dark look he received from Wanda and Ivy given that both had already figured that out. "Don't shoot the messenger, I wasn't there. Something happened, Pietro got hit by an energy pulse which knocked him off balance."

"You ran into enhanced on the mission? I thought it was just recon" Wanda queried, the description of the mission didn't match what actually happened.

"It was supposed to be, but he got caught and had ..."

"Had?"

"He had a building fall on him, he's lucky to be alive." Anna finished, knowing from personal experiences, even with powers, that wasn't something you walked away from unscathed.

...

While her husband was in a coma Ivy stayed by his side the entire time. When she was unable to be there someone else was in the room, namely Wanda, Anna, Clint or Steve, so that he wouldn't be alone.

For the rest of the team it hurt to nearly lose one of their own, especially since the Sokovia incident where he almost died at the hands of Ultron. It impacted the archer closer to home than the others, after all his previous near death experience had been an attempt to protect him and a child.

"I can't do this, I can't lose Pietro" Ivy broke the silence in the room "I can't lose anyone", Clint didn't say anything knowing where she was coming from. When Laura was pregnant with Cooper, he believed that it would be the best if he retired and stayed with his family. With the young blonde's suddenly doubts about her job not coming as a surprise to him, Ivy was pregnant, her husband in a coma and everyone she knew came and went on a regular basis due to missions.

"I'm retiring" the archer stated as he held his daughter's hand tightly. Pietro may be a little shit but he was a good kid and above all loved Ivy, but seeing him this state again reminded Clint of his own mortality and what he would be putting Laura and his own children through if he did not come back from a mission.

"We are leaving the team without three of their members"

"They'll understand, it's common knowledge that I will need time off due to the baby"

"Maybe Anna'll chip in and help." Father and daughter shared a look before chuckling at that thought, Anna would probably help if asked. Even if she acted like it was all a giant hassle for her.

...

"Where are you going on the mission?" Ivy asked Wanda, as the dark haired female suited up.

"Nigeria"

"Be safe Wand"

"I will. You rest up" Wanda hugged her sister in law, placing a hand on over the growing baby bump "You need to take care of baby Maximoff"

"You know where I will be" both knowing that during this mission the blonde would be staying with Pietro "I'll see you when you get back. Anna should be back soon to keep me company"

"Define soon?"

"A month or two? She's in Berlin at the moment and I'm kind of scared to ask what she's doing there"

"I would be too"

"Maximoff come on" Steve's voice called out, as the Witch looked over her shoulder at her captain and back to the young blonde.

"Go. Take care" Ivy gave the brunette Sokovian a push towards the quinjet "I'll see you when you come home"

...

" _Please Pietro, please wake up soon. I love you. Please"_

...

When the team came back from Nigeria they were different though Ivy was not sure why and they were not telling her the details of what happened. Whatever had happened on the mission had hit Wanda the hardest and she was not dealing with it.

"Wanda what happened?" Ivy asked after three days of not seeing her sister-in-law, a fact that made her exponentially worried for the Sokovian. Wanda barely looked up at her twin's wife as she continued to stare at the wall, not taking notice of the added weight next to her. The blonde didn't need anyone to explain what happened in Nigeria after she saw Wanda, she instantly recognised the look the older females face. "It's not your fault Wands"

"I killed them" Wanda whispered as she rested her head on Ivy's shoulder, allowing the former hydra agent to comfort her "It's all my fault"

Nothing she could say would be able to change what Wanda felt so Ivy merely kept her company. For the first time since Pietro came back from his mission, the blonde didn't spend the night in the medical bay, she spent it with her best friend so she wouldn't be alone in her current state.

...

 **Authors Notes:**

 **This is the explanation for why Pietro and Ivy won't technically be in my Civil War story - Broken. Ivy isn't fighting because she is pregnant and staying with Pietro who is in a coma after a mission went south. The first chapter of Broken is nearly finished and it takes place during Captain America: Winter Soldier so it doesn't have any spoilers for Civil War at this moment and I will stick a warning when it gets into the Civil War related chapters.**

 **Broken is going to have a different focus on relationships than in Borrowed Time and Fairy and the Speedster where it is based on mutual understanding of what they both experienced in their past and a desire to protect their family. Broken will be more coming to terms with letting another person in and dealing with issues of mistrust and fear.**

 **I have also started on the X-Men story I promised people last year - Mistakes - which is the Romeo and Juliet inspired relationship between Peter Maximoff and Alyssa Xavier set in the original timeline and them during the new movie timeline (All the trailers for Apocalypse has inspired me)**

 **Next few chapters will be AU's until I can figure out how to properly tie in Broken without just ending it.**

 *** High School AU**

 *** Shared pain/emotions Soulmate AU**

 *** Timer Sol**

 *** Dream Walker Soulmate AU**

 *** Non Powered/Non Avenger AU**

 **Are all chapters I have planned for Pietro and Ivy (though with Soulmates I will probably tie in some Anna/Bucky and maybe Kat/Danny)**


End file.
